


Confinement

by Lucreace



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-War, Angst, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Romance, Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 35,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucreace/pseuds/Lucreace
Summary: Hermione Granger, now a Hogwarts Professor, is sent with a group of students into hiding after an attack on the school. How will she cope living with a group of rowdy students under the roof of the ex potions master. AU, eventual Snape / Hermione





	1. Chapter 1

Bad enough that the battle had been a disaster, bad enough that she’s been put in charge of a bunch of young students to ensure they were safe but the final straw, was that she’d be assigned to the last place she’d ever wanted to be. Prince House, the family home of Snape’s mother which was now his. Why did Hogwarts have to have been so damaged during the battle? Why couldn’t they stay there while the repairs were made? And why in Merlin’s name did she have to be the one to stay in the prickly ex-headmasters house? He’d be less than thrilled to see her and was bound to make life difficult for her and her charges.

She pushed a hand through her thick curly hair and sighed, better to get a thing done than live in fear of doing it. It was a true sentiment and as Hermione looked up into the mirror on her dresser, she reassured herself that it was only a temporary thing. Until the last of the Death Eaters had been caught and brought to justice. It had been eight months since the battle at Hogwarts so why it had suddenly been deemed unsafe was beyond her. She picked up her trunk and left the room that had been hers for seven years. She didn’t know when she would see it again, or if she even would. Shutting the door behind her, she made her way to the foyer and spotted her group of seven students. All of them first years, all of them looked scared.

Minerva stood waiting with them. All the students looked so young, how could she be responsible for all of them? After finishing her final year she hoped to stay on and teach some classes so she’d accepted the assignment willingly, what else could she do? That was before she knew where she would be sent. “Are you ready?” Minerva asked.

“Not really,” Hermione replied.

“I doubt you’ll see much of Severus,” Minerva said, “He’s not been the same since…” her words trailed off but Hermione knew what she was referring to. Since Nagini’s bite, the ex-Potion’s master had retreated into himself, rarely venturing out into the world. His offer to help when they’d called had come as a surprise to them all but it was one Dumbledore had jumped at. 

“I’ll do my best to avoid him.” Hermione knew she should feel more than she did towards him. He’d risked everything for their side and nearly lost it but seven years of antagonism wasn’t washed away so easily. Minerva nodded.

“We’ll be in touch, if you need anything, send an Owl.”

“Thank you.” Hermione said. She clapped her hands and the first years stopped talking instantly. “Now then you lot, it’s time to leave.” Minerva handed her an ornate plank of wood. “Everyone, grab hold of this.” The first years clamoured around, grasping for the wood. “Is that everyone? Come on Jack, grab hold here. Right. We’re ready Professor.” Minerva raised her wand, uttered the incantation and they were transported through the ether.

When the world had stopped spinning, Hermione realised they were stood in the middle of a carefully manicured lawn. The bright, chill January sunshine shone brightly in the clear sky. She looked up at the huge Elizabethan house and her jaw fell. It was beautiful. The sandy yellow brick was immaculate, the windows were immense, it was calling out to be explored. “Is that where we’re staying?” Corby asked. All the first years were gawping, much like she was.

“Yes. It would appear so.”

“Did you know it looked like this?” Harrison asked.

“No.” Hermione said. “Gather your gear guys, time we made our way there eh!” They did as she asked and slowly, they shuffled their way along the lawn. She stopped them just before they reached the door, “Remember what I said about the owner of this house?” she said. 

“He was a professor at Hogwarts before the war.” Sasha said.

“That’s right,” she refrained from saying anything else, she’d let the kids make up their own minds. “Let’s go and make ourselves known shall we?” Taking a deep breath, she climbed the stairs and approached the large door. There was a huge brass knocker on the wooden door, which she raised and tapped three times. The door remained shut for a long while, she was about to lift the knocker a second time when the door opened a crack. At first there appeared to be no one there. She glanced down and spotted a House-Elf waiting expectantly, “Oh, hello.” Hermione said. It was the last thing she’d been expecting.  
“You are to come in and wait in the Great Hall,” he said. His voice was high pitched and not altogether unfriendly.

“Thank you.” Hermione turned to the kids and motioned for them to come up the stairs. They joined her and together, they followed the House-Elf into the house. The interior was just as impressive as the exterior. Perfectly kept and wonderfully ornate, the antechamber that led into the corridor was bigger than her room at Hogwarts had been. Unfortunately, they were quickly ushered into the Hall so Hermione didn’t get much chance to look around. She hoped there would be time over the next few days. 

The Hall took her breath away. The walls were cream in colour but they were adorned with portraits of the male members of the Prince family. The resemblance to her old professor was striking in some cases. A large mirror hung over the gigantic fireplace and dotted around the room were comfortable looking sofas that cried out to be sat upon. An awed hush fell over the first years as they too looked around the room. It was the bookcases that drew Hermione’s attention. She wanted to rush over and examine the titles on the shelves but she managed to restrain herself. She had to see to the first years before indulging herself. At least they’d be able to keep studying while they were here.

Forceful footsteps echoed on the flagstones. Hermione turned around and looked directly at Professor Snape. It was weird to even consider calling him anything else. His appearance hadn’t changed much since she’d seen him eight months ago. OK, he wasn’t pale from blood loss and he wore a green scarf around his throat but other than that he was more or less the same. Same lank hair, same sardonic smile, same hard eyes, he glared down his nose at them.

“I’m here to lay down a few ground rules before you run riot in my home,” he said. “The west side of the house has been remodelled to accommodate you all. There you will find everything you need. I only ask that noise is kept to a minimum after ten and that you do not enter the sitting room on the east ground floor and the east side of the second and third floor.

“The kitchen is down the hall to the right. This is not Hogwarts, you will have to fend for yourselves here,” he said. Hermione knew what that meant. She would have to ensure they were all fed and watered enough during their stay. Damned if she was doing all the dishes though, these kids would learn some aspects of domestic life while they were here. 

“Feel free to roam the grounds as you wish,” he added.

“Thank you Professor,” Hermione said. She may not think much of him but there was no need to be rude about it.

“It’s Mr Snape now, Miss Granger,” he said with barely concealed disdain. “I shall leave you to organise these children.” With that, he turned on his heel and strode out the room. Hermione let out a breath she didn’t realise she’d been holding and turned back to her students.

“Grab your trunks guys, time to get you allocated in your rooms.” The first years did as she asked and followed her. She found the stairs and followed the directions Mr Snape had given her. They turned left to the west side of the house and found the doors already open for them. Inside, each room had five beds. There was a room for the boys and one for the girls. “I’m going to give you all half hour to get yourself unpacked and sorted, then come down to the hall and we’ll discuss how this is going to work.” Hermione said. The youngsters nodded and she left them, going in search of her own room. There was an open door next to the children’s room. She stepped in and her jaw dropped.

It was the most sumptuously decorated room she had ever set foot in. A thick rug covered the polished wooden floor, green and silver in colour, it depicted a serpent writhing in a deep silvery sea. The bed was the largest four poster affair she’d ever seen, with thick covers and curtains. Keeping warm in the deep January nights would not be a problem. There was a chest at the foot of the bed and an ancient armoire along the wall. The huge window looked over the gardens; it was perfect. She didn’t have the time to contemplate it however; she abandoned her trunk in the room and returned to the hall.

Hermione was running her eyes over the bookcase when the first of the students arrived. “All sorted Jack?”

The black haired young lad flopped into one of the sofas and nodded. He was shortly joined by Corby and Ryan. The three of them began chattering to themselves and Hermione looked over the bookshelf once more.

In ten minutes, all the first years were there. Hermione straightened and settled herself into an empty wingchair. “Hope you’ve all decided where you’re going to sleep and such.” Hermione said. There were nods. Good start. “I’m going to draw up some rotas this afternoon. We won’t be cooked for while here so we’re going to have to take turns in the kitchen.” There were a few groans about this but she was determined. “I’m not cooking for all of you and cleaning as well.

“There is also the matter of your studies as well. You’re not here on holiday. Prof- Mr Snape has seen it fit to provide you all with enough reading material to last a lifetime so I think you’ll have enough here to keep you occupied.” Hermione said.

“Do we have to?” Sasha asked.

“Not tonight, it’s Sunday but tomorrow, I want you to, yes. It’s your choice, however I know how hard the end of term exams are and it’s a good opportunity to get some cramming in.” Hermione said.  
“How long are we going to be here?” Lara asked.

“I don’t know,” she replied. It was the truth too. She hoped it wasn’t going to be too long. Still, if Snape kept out of their way it wouldn’t be so bad would it? The house was certainly beautiful enough. “Any more questions?”

“You’re staying too aren’t you?” Clarice said.

“Yes.”

“Can we go outside now?” The eyes of the students widened and a couple of them sat forward in their seats. Hermione looked out the window, there was still at least three hours of daylight, she smiled. 

“Come on then,” she said getting to her feet. The kids followed her as she led them back to the front door. She pushed the heavy wooden door open and walked into the pale sunlight. The kids charged out, down the stairs and onto the grass. They began playing games with one another as she watched them. Her gaze turned to the rest of the grounds; it would be lovely to take a turn around them in the summer. Examining the formal gardens and viewing the beautiful blooms that were sleeping beneath the ground at this moment would be exquisite. 

As she watched the children playing, she realised what it was they were missing; rackets, balls, brooms and all other manner of lawn game, how long had it been since she’d played bowls? It reminded her sharply of her grandfather. She’d have to see about acquiring a set, as well as other activities for them to play with. She was sure Snape wouldn’t mind them using the lawn for what it was originally intended for. For the moment, it was enough to watch them scamper about. Some of them had wandered off to the side, intent on exploring the grounds a bit more. Three of the girls were stood gossiping about nothing, chattering behind their hands and glancing at the boys, who were chasing each other.

She shook her head and smiled. It reminded her of her own school days. Hermione got up from the bench she’d claimed and rubbed her arms, it was cold despite the sun. She could use a cup of tea and now would be a good time to check out the kitchen. “Girls!” she shouted. They looked up, “I’m going to see the kitchen.” 

“OK.” Sasha shouted back. With that, she returned to the house. She navigated her way through the grand corridors, taking the time to admire the place as she went. The décor was rich, opulent but not garish. Finding the kitchen wasn’t the easiest task but it was well worth the search. Her mouth dropped when she saw it. The cooker was the largest she’d ever seen. Hanging from the walls were large copper pots. There were implements and instruments, pots and pans, cups, mugs and above all, a kettle.

It didn’t take long to get it on; she found the teabags and quickly made herself a brew. She wrapped her hands around the mug to get some warmth back into them and began a more thorough examination on the room. She sighed. She was going to get very good at cooking for more than one person while she was here. She’d bent down to pull out a pie dish when heeled footsteps brought her upright once more.

“Mr. Snape,” she said with a nod. He didn’t reply, instead stood frozen to the spot, a sneer on his face. She ignored it, instead manoeuvring around the kitchen to the fridge. “The kettle has just boiled and I’m about to start cooking something for dinner,” she said as she opened the fridge, “Did you want me to prepare you something as well?”

“I do not require a house keeper, Miss Granger,” he replied. He crossed the room however and poured himself a cup of tea. She swallowed and did her best to ignore the dark presence on the other side of the room. It was like being in class all over again. She drew in a breath and pulled out a large pack of mince. The crisp day warranted chilli. It would be perfect for warming those children up after they’d been in the cold. As she turned back to the counter and dumped the mince on it she remembered what she had to ask him.

“Would you mind if we used the front lawn for games?” she said. 

His brow puckered for a moment before he shook his head, “No. Just don’t damage it.”

“Of course.” With that, he withdrew and Hermione returned to the task of cooking wondering how on earth she was going to manage living with the presence of that man and maintain her sanity as well as keep the children under her care safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Hermione had seen to the children, made sure they had eaten enough, she sat down to her own meal. The chilli wasn’t bad but the cup of tea afterwards was to die for. Wrapping her hands around her mug, she let out a sigh. It had been a trying day and the thought of curling up in the giant four poster bed in her room was divine. She ran her hand through her thick curly hair and let out a sigh. A raucous noise from the sitting room jerked her head up and she rose, leaving the half-drunk tea where it was.

“What’s going on in here?” she snapped. Harrison and Jack paused in what they were doing and looked around. It seemed they thought it a good idea to flick stones at each other. They looked at her, guilt written on their faces and she rolled her eyes. “Need I remind you that you are no longer in your common room?” she said, keeping her tone low and even, “I have a pile of dishes that need doing, I suggest you boys go and make a start.”

They looked contrite enough and there was no hint of a moan or back chat from them as they slumped off to the kitchen. However there was a snigger from Sasha and Hermione jerked her head up, “Go and join them Sasha, there’s enough to do for three.” The girl huffed but joined her companions in the kitchen. “I suggest the rest of you find something to read or other such things to do. Lessons are going to begin tomorrow so maybe an early night?” she suggested. There were a few murmurs but the rest of them settled quickly. Rising, Hermione returned to the kitchen to fetch her cup of tea, only to find the children had cleaned away the cup. Picking up a dish cloth, she assisted with the rest of the dishes.

“What are you going to teach us tomorrow Miss?” asked Jack as he passed another plate onto the draining board.

“I have several lessons planned by your tutors to go through,” she replied, drying the plate. “Enough to last a few days with any luck and by then, they’ll have either sent word that we can return or more work for you.”

“But Miss can’t we just spend time exploring?” Sasha asked. Harrison and Jack both agreed with her but Hermione shook her head.

“We’re not here on holiday and you have to remember we are in someone’s home, not at the castle. How would you feel if someone began poking their nose in your belongings?” she said sternly. The three children just shrugged at that and began nattering about how they wouldn’t mind and that it would be a little exciting. She rolled her eyes at their inane babbling, unable to stop wondering whether she had been that irritating as a first year. Deep down, she knew the answer was yes. The children finished their chore and turned to face her, “Go on, go and join the others, I’ll finish up in here,” they all breathed a sigh of relief before scampering off back to the room that would be their home for the next however long they were here.

It didn’t take Hermione long to finish cleaning the kitchen, she made sure to put everything back where she’d found it. She didn’t want to incur the wrath of Mr Snape on the first day. She wanted to get through at least one day without that happening. Once everything was satisfactory in her eyes, she re-joined the students in the common room. Strange, it was more of a parlour than a common room but that’s what it would be for the next few weeks. They were all talking quietly which was a relief. The clock on the wall chimed nine o’clock and she clapped her hands. Everyone turned to look at her. “Come on, we’re still going to be up early tomorrow morning for lessons so I want everyone upstairs and in bed.” 

The children moaned and grumbled but did as she asked. It didn’t take them long to get settled in their rooms and although she knew they’d be up most of the evening talking, she’d gotten them to bed early enough to try and counter that. She returned downstairs but instead of flopping into a chair like she wanted to, she turned to the front door and slipped outside. Although she knew the house would be securely warded, there would be no harm in adding her own. There was no way she could let an attack get through to the children.

As she strode the grounds quickly to keep warm the grass crunched under her feet, it was cold and a heavy frost had already begun to form. Her thoughts turned to the reasons behind the Death Eaters wanting children, it wasn’t something she could fathom or understand but there were so few witches and wizards left now that the next generation would be all important. The more each side had, the more power they had over the future. Shaking her head, she added another ward to the grounds before continuing on her path. The evening was clear, calm and silent. Only the crunch of her feet resounded into the night and despite her tumultuous thoughts, she found herself calming down. Maybe staying here wouldn’t be too bad, it seemed safe enough and the children they’d sent her here with were a placid bunch it seemed. Finishing her circuit of the beautiful house, she cast a final ward on the perimeter and entered the building once more. 

Shivering as she entered, she wrapped her arms around her and headed for the kitchen. A hot cup of tea and a half an hour read would just finish off the day perfectly. When she arrived at the kitchen however, it was occupied by the owner of the house. She thought about just leaving but before she could do so he spoke, “Where have you been Miss Granger?” His soft voice cut through her as it always had and she swallowed, feeling like a rule-breaking third year all over again.

“To check the wards around the house and add my own,” she replied. Now she’d been seen, she may as well enter the kitchen and make the damned tea. This had been an encounter she had hoped to avoid.  
“And do you find everything up to your high standards?” The bitter mocking in his tone was unmistakable but she refused to be drawn in.

“Everything’s fine,” she replied as the teabag steeped in the hot water. She thought about asking him if he wanted one but refrained; she’d likely only get another harsh rebuke. He let out a snort at her answer but remained silent. As soon as her tea was done, she wrapped her fingers around the mug. She knew she should leave yet she was unable to do so, there were so many questions she wanted to ask but didn’t know how. Instead, she stole furtive glances at the man who had been her tutor for so many years.

He looked almost the same, tall slender frame, lank black hair and pale skin but there was something different about him too. She was unable to place a finger on it however and when he looked up and snapped, “What is it?” she turned away, a flush rising on her face. 

“Nothing,” she muttered under her breath.

“Then do us both a favour and find someone else to annoy,” he quipped. Taking her tea, she did just that. The common room would be a good place to retreat to in this case. It had books and she’d be able to distract herself with those easily enough. She sank into one of the comfortable chairs and pulled the first book from the shelf she could see. Great Expectations, not something she had expected to find but one she’d always wanted to read none the less. She turned to the first page and began, making sure she sipped her hot tea as she read.

She’d not made it passed the first chapter when she heard a bang from upstairs, followed by a ridiculous squeal. Snapping her book shut, she kept it in her hand and strode up the stairs. Steadily, she crept slowly up to the space between the two rooms and listened. Giggling came from the girls’ room but a bang came from the boys. She opened the door and frowned. Corby was on the floor and Ryan was using his wand to hover something over him. Something heavy looking, “Boys!” she snapped. They all looked round. Whatever it was that had been hovering fell to the floor with a thud just beside Corby. “We are not here to prat around! Sort yourselves out! If I have to come in here again, I will have to find something awful for you to do, and believe me, it will be awful!” 

They looked contrite enough but she knew she’s have to have something terrible for them to do if they put a foot wrong again, otherwise she’d have no control over these young students and their time here would be wasted. Making sure they were back in bed and settled, she decided to head to her own room. As she settled into the comfortable sheets, she wondered whether Snape would be willing to assist her if the boys continued to be silly. He’d have some awful jobs for them to do no doubt. She dismissed the idea as foolish before she drifted into a light, uneasy slumber.

Hermione woke at the hour just before dawn, as was her custom. She showered, washed and made her way downstairs to the kitchen once more. It was dark and deserted, thankfully, so she set to making a drink and finding something for breakfast. There was plenty of cereal in the box so she placed it on the counter, along with milk and some bowls, waiting for the kids to arrive. It would be a few hours so she summoned the lessons they were supposed to learn and began reading through them, wondering what the day would bring.

* * *

The day had gone well. The children attended their lessons and she felt as though they had achieved a lot. As soon as three o’clock sounded, she let them loose to find their own amusements. Tea that night was being made by Sasha and Clarice, under her guidance but they wouldn’t need to do so for at least another hour. The evening was still light so the majority of the children had decided to go outside for a wander. The grounds of the house were extensive and exploration was high on their young adventurous minds. Hermione watched them go, aware that through the day, a black presence had looked in on what they were doing. Discretely of course and never in full sight, still, she was aware of him. It was a calming presence, rather than one that made her nervous. Maybe everything was going to work out here after all…

“Miss Granger!”

She turned around to face the one who had addressed her, “Yes Lara?” she asked the red headed girl.

“I think this was meant for you…” There was a note in her hand which she passed to her. Opening it she read the curt words:

“Miss Granger, I know how tedious it is looking after children, however please engage that apparently brilliant mind of yours and refrain from leaving cups lying around my house.”

Of course, the cup she’d used last night. “Thank you Lara,” she said. The girl nodded and returned to whatever it was she had been doing. Maybe she should take back what she’d just thought; living here was going to be a nightmare. Screwing up the note, she shoved it into her pocket and walked outside. It was one cup for goodness sake and she was in half a mind to go and say something about it…


	3. Chapter 3

It snowed during the night. When Hermione awoke the next day and opened the curtains, the already picturesque surroundings had been transformed into a subdued blanket of white. It was truly beautiful and she was once more reminded how lucky she was to be able to stay there. The kids were going to be beside themselves. They were still young enough to enjoy the snow without feeling silly at playing in it but were old enough to know when they’d had enough.

As soon as she was dressed, she headed for the kitchen and began preparing everything for breakfast. Despite her protestations, she didn’t mind sorting the food out for the children. Not in the mornings at least. She busied herself with the preparations, absorbed in her own thoughts. It had only been a day, yet she was beginning to wonder what was happening back at the school. She’d heard nothing and dearly hoped everyone she cared about was safe and well. She hummed along to herself as she crossed the kitchen; pouring water into the pit, she began making the brew that would see her through the day.

Crisp footsteps made her look up and the smartly dressed Snape appeared in the doorway. A mild frown crossed her brow but she swallowed the remaining ire at him and forced it from her face. “Tea?” she asked doing her best to make amends for her previous lack of care. He opened his mouth as if to speak before closing it again. She watched the hesitation play over his usually impassive face before turning to face him. “It’s a cup of tea Mr Snape, it won’t hurt you.”

                “I’m aware of that Miss Granger but thank you for that shrewd advice,” he said crossing the kitchen. Ignoring the sarcasm, she poured them both a mug of hot tea and passed one over to him. He took it without hesitation, which she took to be a good sign and she watched as he wrapped his slender long fingers around the mug. “What are you looking at?” he said. She fought the flush that flooded onto her cheeks to no avail and shook her head.

                “Never mind,” she muttered looking down into her own cup. Why was she so flustered over his quip? She’d never been bothered by it before, he’d always made comments like that at her, why should now be any different? Did she expect special treatment now she was a professor rather than a student? If she did she certainly wasn’t getting it.

                “I must leave the house today,” he said all of a sudden. Hermione looked up into those dark eyes and nodded, “I doubt I will be back before sundown. You’ll have to ward the place in my absence.”

                “Alright, you’ll be able to return with them in place?” she asked.

                “I should hope not. Misty will know when I return and see me through,” he replied. Was that a compliment? Surely not! He didn’t elaborate or dismiss it so she accepted his words at face value and focused on her tea. The sound of footsteps made her head swing around to the doorway. There stood Clarice, her eyes still half asleep.

                “What’s the matter Clarice?” Hermione asked.

                “Lara’s been sick.” She muttered.

                “I think I’ll take my leave,” Snape said behind her. There were the traces of amusement in his voice as he spoke but she bit back the retort that rose on her lips. Instead she nodded and rose from the chair, following Clarice back to the girl’s room. Lara was laid in bed looking awfully pale. Sasha had her arms folded, an expression of worry etched onto her face. Hermione poked her head into the bathroom, pulled out her wand and muttered a cleaning charm before turning back to Lara.

                “What’s the matter?” she asked as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

                “Just don’t feel well,” the red-headed girl muttered. Hermione placed her hand on her pale forehead and shook her head slowly.

“You don’t have much of a fever,” she said. “Why don’t you rest up for the morning?” The girl nodded and she rose from the bed, hoping it was nothing contagious. “You girls get yourselves dressed and come to the kitchen.” They nodded and she left them to it. Crossing the hallway she listened at the boy’s door for a moment. She could hear their voices and so knocked on the door. Opening it, she informed them that breakfast would be ready in a few minutes and that they should dress. That done, she returned to the kitchen and waited for them.

 

The snow caused rather a stir among the students, with so few of them and such a large lawn for them to play on, they chattered excitedly about it. Many longing glances were sent in the direction of the large windows during the morning and so, for her sanity and the children’s energy levels, she agreed that the afternoon could be spend throwing snow around. The lessons passed soon enough and lunch was consumed with a state of excitement and anticipation. As Hermione was about to leave the kitchen, she spotted a small vial and a note. Picking it up she read the clipped hand that was quickly becoming familiar.

Leaving the children to their lunch, she popped her head around the door of the girls room, making sure Lara was alright. The girl looked up and did her best to smile. She looked more like a ghost than a girl, she was so pale. “I’ve something here for you.” She placed the vial next to the bed, “It’ll make you feel better.”

Lara took the potion and drank it down with a grimace. “Tastes rank,” she muttered.

                “The things that help us the most are usually the most disgusting.” Hermione said with a small smile. “We’re going outside for a bit to enjoy the snow.”

                “It snowed?”

                “Yes, there’s a good six inches on the ground,” Hermione said softly. Lara pouted for a moment, looking as though she was going to sit up, “Oh no, not you  young lady, you need to get some rest and let that draught take effect before you go anywhere.” She flopped back on the bed and let her eyes close.

                “Maybe later?”

                “The snow isn’t going anywhere.” Lara nodded and Hermione withdrew from the room, still clutching the note in her hand. Opening it, she read the words once more:

_“I’ve spent more than enough years dealing with sick students, give this to your girl, it will help.”_

She smiled despite herself and folding the note tucked it into her pocket next to the other one he’d written. She’d dispose of them later. Slipping into her room, she changed into something more appropriate for the cold weather, including heavy boots. She grabbed her Gryffindor scarf and some gloves before heading back into the kitchen.

The kids were waiting for her. All of them excited and all of them ready for an adventure in the snow. “Come on then!” she said. There were a few cheers as they charged out of the warm house and into the garden.

As the children scampered off, the first thing Hermione noticed was the crisp cold air as it hit her lungs, robbing her of breath momentarily. She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. Rubbing her arms, the next thing she noticed was how beautiful the ground was covered in the white blanket. The pure snow hung delicately from the surrounding trees and the grass crunched under her feet as she strode onto the lawn. She walked past the children to the back of the field and turned around. The sight stole her breath. The house was lit in the wane sunlight and the snow clung the fascia’s and archways, highlighting the designs within the stonework. The windows looked like dark eyes in the sun; Hermione brought her hand to her chest as she looked over the vista, glad to have been allowed to stay here despite who owned the place.

She was shocked out of her reverie when something cold, hard and wet struck her on the side of the head. Turning sharply, she saw Harrison laughing with Jack and Ryan. Frowning, she scooped up a handful of snow and chucked it at the boys. All-out war followed. Snowballs were hurled in all directions, alliances were made and broken in a matter of minutes and the participants were left covered in snow. The war lasted about an hour, when a truce was declared and everyone sat down on the snow covered steps. They were already wet through and hot from all the running around. Harrison and Jack fell back in the snow, panting for breath. Sasha and Clarice, at first unwilling to join in the game, were now the wettest of the group, Corby and Ryan sat chattering about using brooms to have a better advantage in a snowball fight and as they spoke, they cooled.

Hermione realised that if she didn’t get them inside, she’d soon have a bunch of very cold, wet and grumpy children. Besides, the sun was rapidly descending and tea would need to be sorted out. Standing, she ushered them all inside and set them to showering before seeing to the food herself. It was amazing how quickly she’d turned into a housekeeper; she couldn’t help think as she busied herself. Maybe she should send an owl requesting more help. The kids were first years after all and she wasn’t too trusting of their abilities. Knowing her luck, they’d destroy the kitchen and get her in trouble with Snape. Again.

The evening rattled away, the children were tired enough to be content with sitting in the lounge, chatting quietly and reading to each other. Hermione ensured the kitchen was spotless before wrapping her scarf around her once more. She threw on her heavy robes and informed the children that she was going to set the wards. A few murmured a response as she left.

Outside, the air was colder than it was before and the sky was heavy once more. The light from the house bounced off the snow, making it bright, almost as bright as the day. The snow crunched under her feet as she made her way to the gates. Once there, she set the first ward in place. They’d been protected during the day, but at night it was essential to reinforce them. She crossed the few feet to the next place and cast the same spell, then repeated the motion several times.

She’d made her way across half of the property when it happened. She heard a strange knocking sound coming from the small copse of trees. Keeping her wand in her hand, she ventured towards the bushes. In the back of her mind, she knew she should be going to opposite way. What if it was something that could attack the students? She slowly walked forward, keeping her feet as light as possible – which was rather difficult in the snow. The crunch gave her position away yet did nothing about the interloper in the trees. Holding a breath, she froze as a branch snapped. The pit of her stomach hollowed and her heart began to pound. What if it was a Death Eater in those bushes? Now, why would they be in there? She asked herself, telling herself to be serious for a moment. It was likely just a fox or something out for hunting. She shook her head, half convinced that this was the case. Still, she crept closer, determined to find out what it was making the noise.

She was about to enter the copse of trees when she heard a whisper behind her. Was that? Magic? Unsure, she turned around. The world went black, the last thing she knew was the cold snow hitting the back of her neck and seeping into her hair.


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing Hermione became aware of was that she was no longer cold and wet. In fact, she was incredibly warm and very dry. She wasn’t wearing her cloak anymore; in fact, she wasn’t wearing much at all. Keeping her eyes closed, she listened for any sound of movement. There was nothing to be heard at the moment. She had no idea where she was and her wand was missing, best to play it cool for the time being. She was about to make the decision to open her eyes and see what was going on when the noise of a door opening close by made her think twice. Doing her best to keep her breathing deep and even as though she were asleep, she listened as the sounds of footsteps came close.

She kept still as the footsteps stopped by the bed in which she laid. A cool hand pressed against her forehead and it was all she could do to keep from flinching back from the unfamiliar touch. There was an approving snort before the hand withdrew. The scent of cool cologne hit her and she let out a soft sigh despite herself. “Is she waking up?” asked a high pitched little voice. Sasha! She must still be at the mansion then.

                “She is,” there was no mistaking that voice. Hermione kept her eyes shut; she had no desire to see the triumphant look on his face as he gloated over her failure, “She’ll be opening her eyes soon and then your know-it-all tutor will be back to bossing you all around in no time.”

                “Are you sure?” Sasha asked; the concern was clear in her voice. There was a rustling sound but Snape didn’t speak. Hermione thought about lying there until they all disappeared but that wouldn’t be an option. For all her noise and fussing, Sasha was a caring girl and she’d wait around until she knew for definite that she was alright. Hermione rolled onto her side, facing away from them both.

                “What happened?” Sasha asked.

                “I don’t know.”

                “Are we safe here?” There was another rustle at this and Hermione knew he would be nodding his head. Nothing for it now, she opened her lids and looked straight into the questioning blue eyes of Sasha. The pale-faced girl inhaled sharply and a bright smile graced her small features.

                “You’re safe,” Snape replied. Hermione nodded imperceptibly before shutting her eyes once again.

                “She’s awake.” Sasha said.

                “I know.” How? How did he know that? He couldn’t see her face. “She’s been feigning it since we came back. I suspect she’s been awake for a little while now.” She heaved out a sigh and rolled back onto her back, opening her eyes once more.

                “What happened?” she said.

                “I was hoping you would be able to tell us,” Snape said.

                “Can I tell the others?”

                He inclined his head slightly and the girl dashed off, “How did I get here?” she asked.

                “Your part first,” he replied as he ran a hand over his face, brushing back fine black hair out his eyes. She grabbed the blanket and yanked it upwards before sitting up. Although she had likely been undressed by him, she had no wish for him to see her in her underwear while she had a say in the matter. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

                “I was making the rounds, just passed nine I think it was. I got to a point near some trees and thought I heard a noise. I went to investigate a bit further when I thought I heard a voice. Next thing I felt was a sharp pain in the back of my head and I blacked out.” She watched his features for the trace of a reaction, there was none.

                “Fenton found you.” Snape said with the wave of his hand, “When you didn’t return he went looking for you. He brought you back.” She let her eyes close as he spoke. His deep voice droned on as she processed what he was saying, “When I returned, we placed you where you are now. The only injury I could find was the lump on the back of your head.”

                “I got hit there,” she said running her hand over the sore spot. As soon as her fingers hit the area, she flinched; there was a sizeable lump there. “Must have been a heavy blow too.”

                “Maybe it’ll knock some sense into that skull of yours, but I doubt it.” She snapped her head around, a retort building on her tongue. It died when she saw the slight smile on his face. Was it a smile? No, surely not. “Do you want something for the pain?”

                “No,” she said shaking her head. What time of day it is?”

                “Morning. We can discuss this again later, when you’ve had chance to recover. I will leave you be for the time being,” he said. True to his word, he withdrew and left her alone with her thoughts. She could still feel where he’d touched her forehead for fever; it hadn’t been a heavy hand or a rough one either. He didn’t seem overly concerned about the fact she’d been attacked on his land though. The thought was lost however, as seven children bustled into the room, jabbering and clamouring and asking a hundred questions at once. She raised her hand and smiled indulgently at them – their concern was heart-warming even if it made her head clatter a little.

                “Please, guys, quieten down! One at a time.”

                “What happened?” Harrison asked. His bright blue eyes were wide and his usually tidy hair was shoved back in all directions. Hermione smiled at the boy.

                “Don’t look so worried,” she said before explaining it to them all.

                “Who did it?” Jack asked.

                “If I knew that we wouldn’t have a worry now would we.” She replied. She forced her own bushy hair from her face and let out a sigh. Maybe she should have asked for some pain relief after all!

                “Was it Mr Snape?” Lara asked. The bright faced, read headed girl appeared much better than she had in the morning but her question made Hermione frown.

                “Now why would he do something like that?” she asked.

                “I don’t know, he scares me,” the girl replied.

                “He scares a lot of people.”

                “Even you?” Clarice said.

                “No not me, not anymore.” Hermione said. She let out a sigh and shook her head, “Now, all of you get out of here so I can dress and we’ll think about starting the day’s lessons.” There was a general groan at that proposal but they all filed out of the room, leaving her to her thoughts once more. They were brief and focused mainly on the lessons she had to teach that day. She’d not heard anything from the others at Hogwarts and frankly, she was beginning to worry. Resolving to send a letter if she hadn’t heard anything by the end of the day, she suddenly realised what it was she was meant to be teaching. Potions… as if she was going to teach that particular subject while under the roof of such an expert. She’d botch the timetable around so she could do transfiguration instead. Maybe if she asked nicely, Snape would step up. He’d have the time surely, what else did he do all day anyway?

As soon as breakfast had been sorted, the kitchen cleaned and everyone was assembled in the study, she began instructing the students in transfiguring mugs into glasses and back again. It was relatively simple but then again, they were first years and the simple lessons formed the basis of everything else they had to learn throughout their time in school. Hermione walked around the between the desks, scanning the work the children had been doing. It was mostly theory at the moment and as she did so, she began to realise that the study skills of the children left a lot to be desired. Sasha’s work contained omissions of essential words, making her work difficult to read and Jack’s hand writing was so small that it could hardly be read. Ryan’s spelling was perhaps the worst she had ever seen and Corby’s composition was awful. She heaved out a big sigh and called the class to a halt.

                “When you’re writing these papers, do you give any thought to the reader?” she asked. The children looked at her blankly. Clarice shook her pale head and Ryan looked almost gormless.

                “Uhh… what do you mean?” Clarice asked.

                “I want you all to re-read your work and tell me if any parts don’t make sense.” Hermione said. The seven children did so silently, a couple of them picked up their quills once more and made some alterations. Her thoughts turned to what she could do to tackle the problem further. Maybe a study skills class would be useful for the new students, especially those that had been identified as having a lower quality of written work. It sounded like a project she could get her teeth into and she resolved to write to Professor McGonagall when she had a moment to spare.

                The children returned to their work and Hermione walked over to the bookshelf, perusing the shelf as the scratching of quills on parchment echoed around the light room. There was nothing there that she hadn’t read before but the selection would prove very useful for the children. They were rudimentary texts on the foundation subjects she was overseeing. It struck her that these books must have been specially chosen for their use. Momentarily taken aback at the implications of that thought, she blinked, digesting it.

                Hermione straightened up as the throb in the back of her head returned, bringing back to her mind the comment that Lara had made. Had Snape knocked her on the back of the head? She’d admonished to Lara that he wouldn’t do such a thing and yet there was a niggle in her mind that he may have done so, just to teach her a lesson. He’d certainly made no qualms in the past at going out of his way to be cruel. Although a crack on the back of the head seemed a touch excessive.

                Casting her eyes over the children, she saw they’d mostly finished. “Can we go outside again?” Harrison asked before shoving his hand up in the air. His sandy hair fell into his eyes and he flicked his head back. There was still a heavy layer of snow on the ground and the clouds were pregnant with the threat of a further fall.

                “Have you finished?” she said. All seven pairs of eyes looked up and nodded. Some of the kids smiled and she knew she’d give in to them. “Pack your things away then and go and get dressed for the cold.” The activity that followed was brisk and brief. She’d never seen children move as fast as these ones did, so eager were they to get back out into the snow. Hermione shook her head as they scampered to their rooms. She decided not to join them that day; she could read their papers in the kitchen while getting some really delicious food on the go for them all. Maybe a stew, it was still early enough to get one on the go.

                She’d just set into chopping the veg when she was disturbed by the master of the house, “If you indulge them too much, they’ll never respect you,” he said. His tone had the usual dry inflections and for once, she wished he would leave her alone. She was about to say as much when he crossed the floor and peered into the pot she’d set on the cooker. “What is this?”

                “Stew.”

                He nodded with a disinterested manner before drawing a seat at the kitchen table. “I believe we have something to discuss,” he said coolly.

                “You wish to do so now?” she couldn’t fit the sinking feeling in the bottom of her stomach and the spreading cold that crept into her limbs. She paused in her work and tilted her head as she looked at his pale, slightly gaunt face. What was it about this man that made her feel such tumultuous emotions? She dismissed her thoughts and forced her stomach to be calm.

                “You don’t have to stop cooking,” he said.

                “Alright, now then.” She said with a nod before returning to the cooking.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione focused her attention on chopping the vegetables for the stew. She could have done it with her wand but she wanted to do so with her hands. It would give her something else to focus on while this interview was conducted. She gathered her thoughts, not too sure where to start with this particular subject. Fortunately, he spoke first so she didn’t have to.

                “Have you had any contact from the school?” he said. His tone was even and firm yet filled with purpose. She swallowed, feeling all the nervousness of her school days once more. Pushing that to one side, she glanced up.

                “Nothing.” She bit back the urge to call him sir. He narrowed his eyes, scanning her face with his inky black stare. “I think it’s a little strange and I know I should write and try getting in touch with them. I was told they’d keep in regular contact and I think three days is enough to send word.” Had it only been three days?

                “Perhaps that would be prudent,” he said in his soft voice. “Tell me again what happened last night.”

                “Alright.” She began retelling the story as she moved on to cutting up potatoes for the pot. She couldn’t remember anything else, only the murmured voice and the sharp pain on the back of her head when she was struck. There was nothing else to tell and by the end of it, she knew her tone was clipped with frustration. In fact, the lump was beginning to pound once more but she pushed the thought to the back of her mind. Showing weakness now wouldn’t do her any good.

                “And you remember nothing else?”

                “How many times do you want me to go over it? No, I don’t remember anything,” she snapped. His eyes narrowed at her and she took a deep breath. Calm down girl, she thought to herself, he’d only trying to help. The niggling voice in the back of her mind reminded her that he probably did it to her in the first place and she took another soothing breath.

                “It’s not much to go on,” he said. His voice colder than the snow outside, “Tonight, you will set the wards with me,” it wasn’t a request and she nodded.

                “Have you any idea at all?” she asked as she tipped the last of the vegetables into the pot.

                “No.”

                She nodded her head and remained silent as she made another cup of tea. Without thinking, she made one for him too and soundlessly passed it to him. He turned his unblinking gaze to her for a moment before picking up the cup and pressing it to his lips. She watched his graceful movements, captivated for a moment. Why had she never spotted that before? Surely he’d never moved in such a way when he was teaching. Had he? She couldn’t remember it. All she could recall was the cutting remarks and the feeling of complete inadequacy as he abraded her efforts over and over.

Dismissing her troubling thoughts, she crossed over to the pot and gave it all a great stir, adding in some pepper and salt. She put it on a low heat before picking up her mug once more, all the while aware of his eyes following her movements. Turning, she was about to make a comment when he pushed his chair back and rose. “I shall find you at nine,” he said curtly.

“You’re welcome to some stew…” she said just as he was turning away.

“I told you Miss Granger, I do not require a house keeper.” With that, he stalked out the kitchen, leaving her to huff out a frustrated breath. The banished him from her thoughts and fetched some parchment and a quill – she had letters to write after all and what better time than now? She’d just begun to pen her first letter to the school when Ryan bounded into the kitchen, snow covered boots and all. Snape was going to go spare at the mud the boy had traipsed in with him. She looked from his shoes to his sandy coloured head. His pale cheeks were flushed red and his eyes twinkled with glee.

“What is it Ryan?” she asked raising a brow of enquiry.

“You need to come and see this!” he gasped. The smile on his face was wider than she’d ever seen before and it was thoroughly infectious. Placing her quill to the side and picking up her wand, she followed Ryan to the door, clearing the mud as she went with a quick cleansing spell. Outside, the kids had made the biggest snow castle she had ever seen, right at the top sat Sasha and Clarice, making miniature snowmen who lined the top. A warm smile spread over her face at the sight of such a normal activity. Maybe they were going to be alright after all! A few flakes began to flutter down from the heavy sky and she looked up.

“That’s really impressive Ryan, did you all do this?”

The kids nodded and turned back to their activity, continuing to fuss over the giant mound of snow they’d created. Hermione watched them for a while before returning to the stew and the letters she had to write. No sooner had she settled down again, Harrison, Jack and Corby came bursting into the kitchen. She heaved a frustrated sigh and looked up.

“Miss! Miss!” Corby shouted as he heaved dark hair out of his face.

“It’s Clarice!” Jack said

“She fell off the snow castle and-” Harrison.

“Now she’s bleeding everywhere and…”

Hermione was on her feet in seconds and striding back out of the house and onto the grand lawn. Clarice looked up at her from the red spattered snow. Her hand holding her nose and her great blue eyes filled with unshed tears. Hermione approached her and the girl whimpered. “Come on, up you get,” she said with great resignation. Hoisting the girl to her feet she led her out of the garden and into the kitchen. As the girl sat down at the table, Hermione went in search of tissues. Of course, she could heal the girl with magic but it was a small bump that looked a lot worse than it was, such was the case with most nose wounds.

When she returned, most of the bleeding had stopped and the girl and stopped her snivelling. She handed her the tissues and Clarice plugged her nose with it. It made the usually striking girl look ludicrous and Hermione couldn’t hold back a laugh. “What?” the girl whimpered.

“Oh it’s nothing really. You just look a bit silly with tissue hanging out your nose…” she gave Clarice a flat look. The girl looked momentarily outraged before a grin spread over her face. Moments later, they were both laughing and giggling at the whole situation.

“I’m sorry Miss,” Clarice said.

“What on earth for?”

“I’ve dropped blood over your letters…”

Hermione nearly swore but kept her anger hidden. It wasn’t the girl’s fault at all; she shouldn’t have left the letters lying around. She brushed her hair back from her face and gave a little shrug. “I can rewrite them; they’re not that neat anyway.”

Clarice smiled and gave a little shiver, “Can I stay inside now?”

“Of course. Why don’t you set the kettle to boiling and I’ll fetch everyone in, they’re bound to be cold and needing a hot drink.” She rose and called the kids into the kitchen. It took them all a minute or two to shed their shoes at the door, but once that was done, they piled in and waited for the drinks to be made. They all had a slightly blue tinge to their lips but their cheeks were rosy and they chattered away as Hermione and Clarice made cups of tea. Shortly afterwards, she sent them off for a shower and a change of clothes before dinner.

After they’d all eaten and were settled doing their reading in the study, Hermione saw to the kitchen with Jack and Ryan. Eventually, everything was as it should be and they too settled down. Hermione picked up a book on the crafting of healing draughts that she’d not spotted before and opened it. It was full of the fluid, angular writing of the former Potions Master. The notes were almost as interesting to read as the rest of the book and his improvements on the draughts were many and the hour ticked away as she read. Slowly, the children took themselves off to bed, knowing they had work to do in the morning.

The clock on the mantelpiece chimed nine and she looked up. There he was, bundled in a heavy cloak and walking boots for the weather outside. “Make yourself ready Miss Granger; I do not like to be kept waiting.”

Nodding, she replaced the book on the shelf and collected her outdoor gear. She was just pulling her thick coat over her shoulders as she reached the door. Once her shoes were on, she straightened and indicated she was ready. Without a word, he left the house and she scampered after him, feeling every bit the startled school girl once more. As she walked alongside him, she found her nerves tremble further rather than calm themselves. What in Merlin's name was wrong with her? Not a sound was made other than the crunch of the snow under their boots as they walked to the place where the first wards were set. He set the first one and she the second. They continued to leap frog over each other until they reached the place she'd been attacked the night before.

Hermione almost tripped over him when he stopped abruptly. He held his hand out and gestured for her to be silent. She froze. Was it the same as what was there the other night? Maybe it wasn't him that had done it after all… She felt a small flicker of guilt as her wayward mind told her this may be part of the ruse. Dismissing that thought as paranoid and not a little bit delusional. Her eyes flicked to the concealed shrubs, the same rustling sounding that she had heard the previous night. "There is nothing there." There was a finality to his voice that brokered no argument.

"Can't you hear that?" she said despite the warning in his voice.

"There is the wind Miss Granger, nothing more. Whatever hit you yesterday is not there any longer."

"But –"

"Only the wind." The irritation in his tone was undeniable and she fell silent.

"Did you do it?"

This time, he whirled on the spot to face her. The cold glint in his hard black eyes made her regret the words in an instant. "Miss Granger," this time, his tone matched the cold surrounding them and she shivered, "I will not stand here and be accused of such a nonsensical crime. You know full well I wasn't here." He advanced towards her and she instinctively took a step back.

"Professor…" she muttered.

"No, not any more. How can someone as bright as you not get that through her thick skull. You are here in my home, I suggest you begin to respect that or you will find yourself tossed out with nowhere to go." With that, he turned away from her and stalked off over the snow. A hot flush coloured her cheeks but she resisted the urge to stride in the opposite direction. Instead, she walked a few paces behind him, checking and applying her own wards in a sullen silence. She watched his broad back, cloaked and robed entirely in black and wondered once more what it was about this particular man that made her feel like nothing more than a bumbling, foolish school-girl rather than the strong, powerful witch she knew she was. She knew she was being childish but she didn't seem to be able to stop herself. Drawing a deep breath, she picked and probed at the disquiet as they continued their circuit around the perimeter of Prince House.


	6. Chapter 6

The stony silence continued as they passed the half way mark around Prince House. Hermione knew she had been less than kind in her actions to their host in regards to her accusation and it made her think of her conduct towards him at other times. After all, he’d offered his home as a safe haven and she’d not exactly thought the best of him for it. She starred at his back as they walked along, his bearing was as haughty as ever and his cloak billowed out behind him as he strode forward in the snow.

Although he had been less than kind towards her in his teaching days, now was completely different. Here was a genuine war hero who had once again answered the call when it was needed and she was doing her best to be difficult. She swallowed hard, realising that her own stress and animosity had caused the current rift and that was far from what she had wanted. What do you want then? She asked herself as they walked through the crisp clean snow. Soft flakes began to float down from the white ceiling above her, landing once more on the cold ground, creating a deep hush as they walked along in less than companionable silence.

It dawned on her what she needed to do, yet it would take a fair bit of courage and contrition on her part. Would he accept it anyway? She didn’t know but she had never been one to shy away from difficult tasks. Picking up her pace, she moved to be alongside him. “Severus…” she said slowly, using his given name for the first time in his presence.

                “Are we on first name terms now Miss Granger?” he quipped back.

                “There’s something I want to say to you,” she pressed on despite his acerbic tone.

                “I’m not interested in hearing any more of your complaints or accusations Miss Granger.” This time, there was no mistaking the disdain in his voice. She froze where she was, her hands on her hips as he strode on. Shaking her head at the impossibility of the situation, she chose to take a couple of deep breaths to cool her rising temper. Did he not get that she was trying to apologise? Maybe not. She sighed and returned to striding along beside him in stony silence.  The snow thickened in its fall, settling on her hair, soaking into her clothes and chilling her body.

As soon as the wards were set, they returned to Prince House, the gulf between them larger than ever. Hermione shrugged out of her cold, damp cloak and hung it in the hallway to dry. She shivered as she crossed through to the kitchen and remained that way as she began to make a hot cup of tea. She rolled her eyes at herself but set two mugs out, they may not be on the best of terms but that didn’t mean she didn’t care. He would have been as cold as she was out in the snow. Pouring out the two mugs of tea, she picked them up and went in search of her erstwhile professor.

It didn’t take long to find him. He was sat in the room that had been modelled for the children and her to use as a study. His usually pale face was tinged blue and he was doing is best to hide his shivering. She placed the mug on the table in front of him before sinking into a chair on the other side of the room. Pulling out a wand, she ignited the grate and soon, the room was a much cosier temperature.

                “Drink it, it will stop you shivering,” she said.

                He glanced down at the mug, his face impassive. “I said I do not need a housekeeper Miss Granger.”

                Hermione rolled her eyes, “Suit yourself,” she shrugged. Dismissing him and his silly stubbornness, she picked up the book she’d been reading before and opened it at the page she’d been perusing. Every so often, she’d glance over the edge of the book, wondering what it was that he could be thinking. She made sure she drank her own tea and as she did so, her body began to thaw a little. Eventually she was aware of him standing.

                “Make sure you remove your cup when you’re done,” he said curtly before striding from the room. She gave a nod without looking up, not sure that she wanted to see the expression on his face. As soon as he’d left, the room seemed to breathe a sigh of relief and she found it a lot easier to read her book. When she was done, she made damned well sure that the room they occupied was in perfect order and that she took her cup to the kitchen. She was warm and sleepy by the time her head hit the pillow.

                However, sleep didn’t come easily to her. She was still aware of her awful behaviour towards their host and she felt she had to apologise for it, whether he wanted to accept that or not. Getting him to listen would prove to be the toughest part of that task, maybe she should write a note instead and leave it in the east wing sitting room, where he was bound to see it. She sighed, that part of the house was out of bounds and she doubted the wisdom of trespassing to apologise. Her thoughts continued swimming around her head until she was overcome and sank into a deep restless sleep.

*   *   *

The following morning, an owl arrived carrying a rather large, flat brown envelope. It crashed into the table while they had settled for breakfast and looked around, gravely offended by the sniggering echoing from the children. Hermione caught the owl and removed its burden before handing it a snack from her plate. She wasn’t sure if owls were meant to eat bacon but that was all she had. It seemed to be happy enough and flapped back out the room. Hermione tore the missive open, inside were several other letters, each addressed to the children. After handing them out, she pulled out the rest of the contents. It contained a letter from Professor McGonagall, which she tore open and read, anxious for news.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I hope the eight of you are settled in at Prince House and there hasn’t been too much upset between you and Mr Snape. I have included some more work for the students and what you can teach them while they are under your care. So far, the effort to hunt down the remaining Death Eaters is proving futile and their attacks are stronger than ever. I cannot tell you all for to write it down will risk too much. A couple of Aurors will be along in a weeks’ time to visit you there and inform you of what you need to know. For the moment, continue as you are, I shall write to you in a few days_

  1. _McGonagall._



Hermione read it another time, and again after that before she picked up the package and opened it. As the letter promised, it contained lessons for the coming week. Somehow, she’d hoped it contained more, something she could actually work on towards helping catch the evil that still evaded the rest of the Order. Somewhat crestfallen, she pulled out the papers and began to leaf through them. She still had potions to teach from last week and there would be no more putting it off, she hadn’t worked up the nerve to ask Mr Snape to intervene and even if she had, she was no longer sure she wanted to subject the children to his disdain anyway – or so she told herself.  By the time she had finished reading all the papers, the children had managed to get the kitchen cleaned and scarper into their rooms to get ready for the day. With a heavy sigh, she gathered everything up and headed to her room as well. She may as well get this over with.

When she arrived in the classroom, all her cheer and good will evaporated. There, seated at the back of the class, was Snape. When their eyes met, traces of amusement flickered onto his face and she bit back a sigh. If that was his game then she was sure going to do the best to win. A small cough brought the class to order. “Good Morning,” she said trying to order her thoughts. There were a few murmured hello’s and all the class turned their eyes to the front. “This morning, you are to prepare for me a Cure for Boils,” she said fighting down the urge to tremor or shake. She was aware of Snape’s eyes on her as well as the rest of the class. “The instructions are ones you should already know, however you may use your books to assist you should you need it,” she said.

                Clarice’s hand shot into the air and Hermione raised a brow. “Can we work in pairs?”

                “Yes,” she said. “Although you will not be able to do so in your end of year exams so I will leave you the choice.”

                There were a few murmurings among the children and they began busying themselves with their task. The ingredients they needed were laid out on her desk at the front of the room and that was where she sat herself, keeping a careful eye on them as they began.  Funny how that now she had made a start, she was oblivious to her observer at the back of the classroom.

                As the lesson progressed, the children began their mixes. Each of them was as careful as they could be, measuring out the ingredients with precision. The only sign something wasn’t going quite right was when red steam began issuing from Harrison’s cauldron. She hopped out of her chair and walked casually over to the sandy haired lad, “What’s happened?” she asked. The boy shook his head in apparent confusion.

                “I have no idea,” he said. His face told her he was telling the truth. She leaned over and examined the cauldron’s contents.

                “What colour should the steam be?” she asked.

                “Pink,” he replied.

                “And what ingredients have you got left?” she said indicating the pile next to him.

                “The nettles, quills and fangs.” Harrison replied.

                “So you’ve added the slugs already?” Hermione said. Harrison nodded. “Have another read of your recipe and tell me the problem.” Harrison did as she asked while she waited at his desk. Slowly, understanding dawned on the boy’s face.

                “I should have started with the fangs…” he said, “Can I start over?”

                “Of course.” Hermione nodded and returned to her desk. As she settled into her chair once more, she noticed that Snape had risen and walked from the lesson with all the grace he could muster. Curious? What had he expected to find? A classroom filled with chaos and a bunch of ‘dunderheads’ being taught be a knowledgeless buffoon? Well, he would be sore to discover the opposite. Dismissing him from her thoughts, she returned her attention to the papers on her desk, feeling as though she had won a small victory of some sorts. Although what the battle was, she had no idea. The rest of the lesson went without a hitch, even Harrison managed to create a passable cure for boils.

The afternoon was a designated study period, so Hermione let the students loose in the room while she continued on with her marking. It seemed she was going to spend a good deal of her time in that pursuit if she was to remain a professor. By the time the evening came around, all the kids were eager to spend some time outside once more. The fresh layer of snow enticed them and grudgingly, she allowed them out. The sun was beginning to set however, there would be enough light for about an hour before it would be too dark to see. If she went with them, they would be safe and besides, the wards would be in place. They were well protected.


	7. Chapter 7

As the children played in the snow on the lawn, the sun set slowly behind the white bank of clouds, by the look of it, more snow was sure to fall on them. Hermione sighed as she idly kicked at the soft white stuff beneath her feet. As she starred down at the slush she’d created, a great wet ball struck the side of her head. Snapping her head round, she glared around. Who the hell had thrown that at her? Jack and Harrison were falling about laughing and Ryan was already scooping up more of the snow. Pulling out her wand, she decided that it was time to teach these children who the boss was!

                “Alright, you’ve got five minutes to arm yourselves,” she cried out. Suddenly, the lawn was a hive of scampering activity, they dashed and darted, scampered and scurried as she calmly formed a defensive wall in which to hide behind. Five minutes later, she had a stack of snowballs and the sure confidence of someone who knew they were going to win. “Right then. It’s on!” she shouted before picking up one of the snowballs. She snuck a peak from behind her wall and spotted Clarice and Sasha trying to sneak across the gloomy lawn. Flinging the ball, she stooped and picked up another, not bothering to see if she’d hit anything or not. A squeal told her what her eyes hadn’t seen for themselves. The scampering noise told her the girls had retreated

This time, she scanned the lawn for some of the boys, however as she looked over the wall, a definite war cry echoed. Her eyes widened and the four of them charged towards her hideout. She squealed as they reached her and scaled the wall. All of a sudden, they were all tumbled into the snow. Cold water hit the back of her neck and although she scrabbled to get away from them, she failed miserably. A fit of laughter over took her and she threw snow left right and centre, hoping to get at least one of them. Their laughter joined hers and for that moment, they were able to forget about the ordeal going on at the school. “Come on, give in!” barked Corby. The boy’s brown hair was in his face and his cheeks were flushed with the cold.

“We’ve got you.” Harrison laughed. Although the boy had a rather small frame, his strength was surprising.

“Alright, alright,” she said with a laugh. “I yield, let me up!” The children released her limbs and she stood up. Snow fell from her hair and cold water trickled down her back and she shuddered. She did her best to brush off the last of the snow with her gloved hands and sneezed.

“I do hope you’re not getting a cold Miss Granger.” The icy drawl of their host seemed to chill her more than the snow and she shook her head.

“Unlikely, I’m healthy as a horse,” she replied. “I’ve not had a-“

His raised hand cut her off. All of a sudden silence, thick and heavy, descended over the lawn and the air seemed to begin to crackle. “Get the children inside,” he hissed. She was gesturing to the children to come to her as he pulled his wand from his sleeve.

“I will be back in a moment,” she said.

“You will do no such thing,” he snapped, “Keep them safe.” With that, he strode away from her. She paid his waspishness no mind and as soon as the children were with her, she ushered them back to the house. Hermione ordered them to get showered and changed, ignoring their questions and their protestations. Heading to the study, she shook the curtains open and scanned the front lawn for any signs of attack. For a long moment, there was nothing. She couldn’t make out Severus, nor could she see anything else. It was now quite dark and although the snow helped light up the lawn, there was no sign of anything moving. Her heart pounded gently in her chest and her fingers gripped her wand so hard that it began to cut into the palm of her hand. She struggled to keep her breathing steady as she continued to scan the grounds, fighting the rising urge to rush out there and assist him. He may not be her favourite person on the planet but he shouldn’t have to fight alone.

A small hand touched her arm and she jumped. Turning she saw the concerned face of Lara looking back at her. “Sorry Professor,” she said. Hermione nodded and turned her attention back to the window. “Don’t worry.”

“I’m not worried,” she replied.

“Whatever you say,” Lara said with a shrug before turning to look out the window. Hermione felt her ire rise at such a suggestion but stopped herself from saying anything. What was wrong with worrying anyway? She knew the answer to that question but shied away. Worrying meant that she cared and that meant looking into something she was not yet ready to explore. Blocking the thoughts, she scanned the darkness once again; willing herself to see what was going on. As she watched, the other children joined her in her vigil. Their curiosity soon waned however and they drifted away to read, play small games or talk to each other. Hermione ignored it all, her gaze was fixed.

A bright white flash, followed by a yellow one drew her gaze and she held her breath. She had no idea what spells were being cast but she was on her feet before she was really aware of what she was doing. Up and out the door, dashing across the snow covered grass toward the direction of the lights. The first thing that hit her was the sickly sweet smell of singed flesh and hair. Swallowing hard, wand held in front of her, she slowed to a jog as she reached the edge of the lawn. Her heart leapt to her throat as a mingle of voices hit her ears. The cold hit her almost at the same time as she saw the doe. Fear punched her gut and she approached the incorporeal creature hastily. It darted away and she followed it. There was only one person who could have cast that; the one she was trying to find and assist. The flashing lights of spells had ceased and her stomach dropped to her feet.

The thirty seconds it took to find him seemed to last an eternity. When he turned to face her, she let out a breath she hadn’t realised she was holding. He was unharmed. “What are you doing here?” he barked. All of a sudden, her previous worry made her felt silly. Of course he would be alright. He was one of the most powerful wizards she’d ever known. He had no need of her assistance in such matters.

“I…” she tried to speak but found her voice failed her. What could she say? That she’d feared for his life when the spells began flying. He’d just laugh in her face and make a snide comment about it. Why put herself through that? Then she recalled something. “Why did you cast your patronus then?” He coughed. Then she noticed the way he was standing. Not his usual rigid self but slouched over. His right hand was clamped over his left side and there was a sticky looking substance oozing between his fingers.

He snorted and before she could think, she was at his side, inspecting the wound, “What are you doing?” he repeated. Was it her or was his voice not quite as strong as it had been before.

“It’s clear you’re hurt. Now don’t be an idiot and let me help you,” she quipped back. Her bold speak must have had an effect as he didn’t chastise her for her language. That was new. He even let her inspect the large gash to his ribcage. When he removed his hand, blood flowed from the wound freely. The blood drained from her face at the sight of the ghastly wound and she swallowed hard, “This is going to need sealing,” she murmured.

“It’s good to see your analysis matches my own Miss Granger,” he muttered. Ignoring his comment, she batted his hand out the way and replaced it with her wand.

“Tergeo,” she said, making sure the wound was clean. The last thing either of them needed was an infection to spread, although he’d probably have a potion to heal that. Next, she summoned some bandages and wound them over the gash. As she did so, she became aware of a scent other than blood. Sandalwood, unless she was mistaken… As she tied the bandages off, she dearly hoping it would be enough of a temporary fix. His usual pale skin had taken on an ashen hue and there was no way she would be able to carry him back to the house alone.

“Are you quite finished?” he hissed.

“I could leave you here if you’d prefer that,” she replied.

“No you couldn’t.”

“What?” she said.

“You’re no more capable of leaving me here to bleed to death than you would be one of those children in the house.”

She opened her mouth to protest but closed it again when she realised the ludicrousness of such a thing. He was right. She’d not be able to leave anyone to bleed to death while they were fighting for her safety. She wasn’t sure if she would be able to leave anyone to bleed to death for that matter. It didn’t mean that he was special or that she cared overly much. Keep telling yourself that, her wayward inner self snapped. Ignoring it, she ensured the bandages were tightly in place before straightening up again and taking a step back.

Silently, she turned away and took a step towards the house, glancing over her shoulder to make sure he was following her. He was, although his usual brisk pace was much slowed. She altered her own gait so they could walk side by side It didn’t take long for them to reach the house and when they did, the children were waiting for them in the hallway. Snape straightened and turned to her formally, “Thank you for your assistance Miss Granger,” he said. “The wards have held and there will be no more disturbances tonight, you and your charges are safe.” With that, he turned sharply on his heel and left her standing in the doorway, a little lost for words.

Then the clamour from the children started. They bombarded her with questions of what happened and who was hurt and where had Mr Snape’s injury come from until her head hurt and she longed for her bed and solitude to put all her wayward thoughts into place. A quick bark at the children had them scampering to their rooms and sorting themselves out. Hermione headed to her room for a hot shower and to review her day.

The hot water soothed her skin and washed away the traces of the day but did nothing to put to rest her confusion. The fact that she cared for the former Potion’s Master had been made abundantly clear over the past few hours. The depth of that care had shocked her somewhat and was forcing her to rethink some things. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea that her group stay here in this house. The last thing she wanted was her emotional attachment to the man get in the way of her first duty. She let out a sigh. It wasn’t as though he would return the sentiment was it? All he thought of her was that she was an irritant and to be tolerated. And barely at that. She let out a sigh and rinsed the shampoo from her hair. Maybe she should write to McGonagall for advice.

Hermione gave herself a mental slap. There were far more important things at stake than her getting herself in a twist because of some new discovered feelings for the man they were staying with. Get a grip girl for goodness sake. This was something she was more than capable of burying deep within her and leaving alone until they were well away from here. She had the kids welfare to see to, her own desires (Merlin, did she _really_ desire him?) would have to be left well alone. Her resolve made, she exited the shower and slipped into bed, where she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The following day, there were no interruptions or attacks on the large house. The snow had thawed a little during the evening and refrozen overnight, making it too dangerous to go out and play. Instead, they contented themselves with trivial games such as exploding snap. There was even a chess set in the room and some of the children played at that while they were not in lesson time. Hermione taught them using the lesson notes and plans she had been sent to the best of her ability. It wasn’t perfect but it was better than no education at all.

Over the course of the next few days, their lives took on a steady, regular pattern that was a comfort to both her and the students. Fresh lessons had been arriving sporadically, along with fragmented news of the fighting that had now taken on a guerrilla style. From what she could discern, the Order were using Hogwarts as a base yet they were effectively pinned down by the remaining forces of the Death Eaters. The castle would hold but getting supplies in and out was proving difficult. Owls were frequently targeted.

Hermione ran a hand through her hair and let out a sigh. She wanted nothing more than to return to Hogwarts and her life, leaving behind the opulent surroundings. Although they were beautiful and everyone was more than comfortable, she felt as though her life had been placed on hold. They couldn’t tell her how long she was to remain in Prince House, no one knew. She picked up her now empty cup and sighed, knowing she should make another cup of tea. The other teachers may be sending her the students work but she had to mark it all herself.

She’d seen nothing of their host since that night, over a week ago. She could only assume that he was alright, considering the wound he’d sustained. It had given her head time to cool itself at least and push her unasked for feelings for him to the back of her mind. There was the matter of her apology to settle between them but still, she found that she missed him. Not his biting comments or disdain, but the adult conversation she found lacking from the students. She would give anything to be able to chat with Ron or Harry, hell, even Draco would be better than the inane babbling of the students. Had she ever been so irritating? She poured hot water into the pot and waited for the brew to seep.

Banging from the room next to the kitchen drew her attention and she rolled her eyes. Kids! Leaving her tea, she strode to the boys room and pounded on the door. “Hey!” she barked. “Settle down in there!” There was some muffled giggling which eventually subsided. She remained at the door, listening for further mischief but heard none. Walking away, she collected her tea and returned to the awful stack of papers on the desk. The candles on the wall flickered as she walked passed them and she sighed as she fell back into the desk chair. A book lay discarded on one side of the mahogany desk, her quill waited on the other. She wanted to do neither, yet nor was she tired enough to go to sleep yet.

Reluctantly, she picked up the next paper, one of Corby’s, and began reading through it. It was drivel. No substance at all. She wondered how on earth any of them expected to pass when they turned in junk like this. “Why is this not getting any easier?” she asked herself. She scrawled her comments at the bottom of his parchment and put it to one side. It belonged in the bin but that was not for her to do. How else would he learn?

She pulled the next on in front of her but couldn’t bring herself to read it. Brushing frazzled curls from her face, she looked out of the window. Alright, it was night time and all she could see was the frame of the window on the grass but it was still more interesting than this essay.

                “They don’t get any easier.” Hermione jumped. She’d not heard anyone enter the room and she’d been caught off guard. Snapping her head around, she saw Snape leaning on the doorframe.

                “What?” she asked, a frown marring her brow.

                “Marking papers, it doesn’t get any easier and they don’t get any better,” he said inclining his head at the stack in front of her. Now that he was here, she could get a good look at him, he looked exactly the same as always. No worse for wear for the injuries he’d sustained, she couldn’t see a trace of it on him. Admittedly, it had been over a week now and so she shouldn’t be surprised. His eyes narrowed as he spotted her scrutiny and she flushed scarlet but she maintained her gaze with his, refusing to back down this time.

                “I trust that you’re healed?” she asked after a too long pause.

                He pushed dark hair back from his face. “Well enough.”

                She flicked her gaze down to her desk and back again, “There’s something I want to say to you.” Raising her eyes, she caught the flicker of confusion pass over his face before it was banished. He was impassive once more.

                “What could you possibly have to say to me Miss Granger?” he asked folding his arms over his chest. She took a steadying breath before she continued.

                “I… I want to apologise.” She blurted out before she could change her mind. Rising from the chair, she walked around it, pausing in the centre of the room.

                “For..?”

                She walked back and forth, forming her words before she spoke. This was a scenario she had played out in her mind over and over during the past week. It had not been this awkward in her head. Why should it be now? Still, she had to say her piece to try and make up for the damage she’d caused. “I’ve not been overly kind to you since our arrival and…” she paused to look at him. One eyebrow rose as she caught his face. “I should never have accused you of harming me, it was unjust and I know you’d never do something like that so I don’t know why I said it and I really do feel awful about it an-“

                “Hermione stop.” His voice was soft yet it cut through her babbling as effectively as it had when she was in the classroom. She ceased her pacing and turned to face him.

                “I am truly sorry,” she whispered as she looked into his black eyes. Her breath caught in her throat, she hadn’t realised that this apology had meant so much to her until she made it. Slowly, he nodded his head.

                “I forgive you.” His voice was barely audible but she caught his words as though he had shouted them. She let out a sigh and a smile graced her face for the first time in almost a week.

                “Thank you.”

                “Now, if you’ll excuse me,” he said before turning on his heel and leaving. It was only after his footsteps had receded down the hall that she realised he had used her given name. She sank back into the chair and wondered what on earth that might mean. He had never used it before! Was he coming to tolerate their presence? See her as an actual professor rather than a student? The questions rocketed around her brain as she resumed her marking. She rolled her eyes at herself. This was ridiculous, was she so desperate for his approval that she would analyse every encounter they had? No, she would not behave like a love-sick idiot. Picking up her quill, she threw herself into her marking with renewed vigour, banishing him from her thoughts.

 

The next day marked a change in their routine. During the mid morning lesson, there was a pounding on the door that was answered by the house elf. Moments later, loud voices of two familiar aurors sounded in the hallway. Harry and Ron were led into the classroom where they stood watching. As soon as Hermione realised that her two friends had come to visit, she stopped speaking and dismissed the class.

                “Merlin’s beard Hermione!” Ron said, “What’s it like staying with _him_?”

                “It’s not as bad as it seems,” she said, leading them through to the kitchen. Automatically, she made them all tea before sliding on to one of the kitchen seats, “He leaves us alone mostly, tell me about what’s going on though. That’s far more exciting than anything I can tell you.”

                “Hermione, it’s awful.” Harry said flatly, “There are so many of them!”

                “Giants and all sorts,” Ron added. Hermione placed her mug on the counter and looked at them seriously.

                “What do you mean? I thought it was just a few Death Eaters.”

                “So did we.” Harry said. Hermione looked at him then, really looked. His eyes had dark circles underneath and the whites were bloodshot, he looked beyond tired. Both of them did, their clothing was crumpled, their hair unkempt – more so than normal and there was an ugly looking bruise on Harry’s cheek.

                “What’s going on?” she asked, her eyes widening.

                “They’re determined to kill us all, try and bring _him_ back again.” Harry said. The weariness of battle crept into his voice and Hermione swallowed, realising how lucky she was to be out of the war and on the fringes.

                “Don’t worry ‘Mione, they won’t win.” Ron said. She smiled at his attempt to reassure her and nodded.

                “If there’s anything I can do, you’d tell me?” she said, sipping her tea. Both of them exchanged glances before looking at her again. “What?”

                “Uh, the visit isn’t just for fun Hermione,” Harry said.

                “There, and I thought it was my winsome personality you’d come to see…” she said drily. Ron looked at her concerned for a brief moment and Harry merely smiled awkwardly.

                “Look, we need somewhere to freshen up, we can’t get back to Hogwarts due to the heavy fighting and…well. Could you speak to Snape for us?” Ron asked. Hermione rolled her eyes at them both.

                “What makes you think he’s going to listen to me about it?” she sighed.

                “You’ve been in the house for a fortnight Hermione, you’ve more of a chance than anyone else and… well, he isn’t exactly going to be pleased about seeing either of us, is he?”

                Hermione ran a hand through her thick hair and pushed it back from her face. What the boys said was correct, he wasn’t going to be pleased about seeing them. Then again, he wasn’t really pleased to see anyone, or so she thought anyway. They looked at her expectantly and she did the only thing she could, she capitulated. “Oh all right!” she said, “I don’t know where he is right now though.”

                Both of them relaxed when she agreed and a small smile crossed her face, they were her friends after all and they were fighting for the safety of all of them. What else could she do? Besides, Severus had agreed to help the school hadn’t he? Surely he wouldn’t begrudge some of the Order Members dropping by in times of need. She drained her mug, rinsed it in the sink and replaced it back in its place before letting out a sigh. “I’ll see if I can find him,” she said before leaving the two boys sat at the table.

                She had an inkling of where he would be and although he had requested they not set foot in that part of the building, she felt this warranted an exception. Striding along the corridor as though she had every right to be there, she approached the heavy wooden door that barred the east wing. Stopping short of it, she drew in a breath and paused before knocking. She let her hand fall back to her side and swallowed, what was the worst that could happen? Raising her hand once more, she rapped on the oak door and waited for a response.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione waited at the door. The seconds dragging out until each one felt as long as a lifetime. Her breath caught in her chest and she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. Wiping her hands on her thighs, she thought she heard a noise coming from behind the door. Presently, it was opened and she was met by the scowl of Severus Snape. She swallowed. “I’m sorry to bother you,” she started. His eyes narrowed a fraction and she folded her arms over her chest.

He regarded her with a light in his eye she’d not seen often, was it amusement? Did he find her nervousness amusing? She threw her head back and thrust her chin forward, how dare he make fun of her nervousness. “Harry and Ron are here, they wanted to know if they can stay for a while before heading back to the fight.”

At that information, all trace of mirth fled his eyes, his harsh mask back in place. Hermione wondered why she had been so quick to chase it from him. Brushing the thought aside she waited for his answer, “Come in,” he stepped to the side and waved her into the rooms he had kept for himself. His tone was curt but not angry. She nodded and stepped passed him, doing her best to not touch him as she moved.

The rooms which he had kept for himself were similar to the others and yet, seemed so different somehow. Everything was in order. All the books on the shelves were upright, there wasn’t a cup out of place or a quill left out. It was immaculate, scarily so. Hermione had seen his desk at Hogwarts and although it had been orderly, it had never been perfect. She blinked at the haunting neatness before clasping her hands behind her back.

Her thoughts were dragged back to him when he crossed the room and sat on one of the wingchairs. He gestured for her to do the same, a deep scowl on his face. Following his request, she sat on the edge of the chair opposite him, not wanting to disturb the perfect cushions by sitting back. She swallowed under the gaze of his intense black eyes, not sure whether she should say anything or not. As she opened her mouth to speak, he raised his hand “What do they want?”

                “Just to freshen up,” she said, using the exact same words that Ron had. She kept her eyes on his face, trying to gauge his reaction.

                “What makes you think I want those two idiots here?”

                She frowned at the insult but refused to be baited by it. The fact that there was no real love between Snape and Harry, or Ron for that matter, was no secret. Their frequent clashes while at school were legendary and a bridge had never been built to repair the damage. Maybe it was time for something to happen about that. She bit back the first thought that came into her mind and thought about her reply for a change.

                “You don’t exactly want us, me, here either but we’re here none the less. It would be for a couple of hours at the most and you wouldn’t even have to see them,” she said. “Besides… I’m going to ask them about what happened the other night, they may have a few ideas and we should talk to them about it…” her words trailed off when his back eyes narrowed at her.

                “Are you done?” he clipped. She shut her mouth and folded her arms over her chest. “They’re to stay in your section of the house; I want them gone by sundown. Speak to them if you wish.” His demeanour was one that brokered no argument and she knew he wouldn’t be joining them for the talk but it was a small step in the right direction surely? She nodded and remained seated. He looked as though he was going to say something else and she didn’t want to run away.

                “Was there something else?” she asked, tilting her head to the side a little curiously. He opened his mouth, a small trace of uncertainty on his grave features. Did he want to ask her something?

                “Would you bring some tea?” he said after a long moment. She smiled and swallowed the first thought that came to her mind.

                “Of course.”

                Rising from the couch when he looked away, she let herself out of his rooms and headed back to the kitchen, where the two boys were waiting. Ron brushed dirty red hair back from his face and Harry visibly brightened. “Well?” he asked.

                “You have to be out of here by sunset but you can stay for a while.” Hermione said as she crossed the room and began making more tea. Both boys relaxed visibly. “I’ll show you where the showers are.” Leaving the tea to brew, she led her two best friends to the bathroom that had been reserved for the use of her and the children. “The boys use this one here and there are towels and such on the side. When you’re done, come into the study and we’ll talk a little more, I want to ask you some things.” Before they could answer, she returned to the kitchen and poured the tea. As she was carrying it back to Snape’s rooms, she could not keep the smile from her face. Maybe he had changed his mind about a house keeper after all.

                A quick knock on the door had it answered by him and he took the tea with the barest glimmer of a smile. She turned to leave, not wanting to outstay her welcome in this part of the house when he spoke, “Thank you.”

                Looking over her shoulder she beamed, revealing her teeth with the wideness of her smile, “You’re welcome Severus.” With that, she fled. A warm sensation spread over her cheeks as she settled herself in the study. It was stupid, a simple act that she would have done for any one of her friends. Were they friends now? Certainly, it wasn’t anything to lose her head over and there was no way she should read into it as much as she was doing. The feeling grew despite her mind insisting that it was different.

                She was jerked out of her reverie when Harry and Ron reappeared, looking and smelling, and awful lot better than they had twenty minutes ago. They flopped down on the sofa opposite her, “I can’t believe how much better that is,” Harry said, rubbing water from his glasses.

                “I need to ask you both something,” Hermione said. The smile dropped from Ron’s face and Harry turned around at her serious tone.

                “What is it?” Ron asked, “We’ll do anything to protect you.”

                “I think we’re being watched.” Hermione said slowly, “I know it sounds paranoid but, well, we’ve been attacked a couple of times while we’ve been here. The last time, Severus was injured but I’ve never seen anything that could have done it, and neither has he,” she explained. She didn’t miss the quick exchange of glances when she used his given name but she didn’t care, this was more important, keeping the children safe was more important.

                “Tell us exactly what happened,” Harry said. His face had lost the smile and he leaned forward, eager to hear every detail. Hermione obliged and told him everything. She’d just come to the end of it when they were joined by their host. All three of them turned to the darkly dressed figure in the doorway, the boys stammered a greeting as he swept into the room. Settling next to Hermione, he rested an ankle on his knee and began explaining his side of the tale.

                His knee brushed her thigh where it rested, the area seemed hyper sensitive, she fancied she could feel his pulse where their bodies grazed together. Her heart beat slightly faster but she shook her head, now wasn’t the time to think about… “What do you think Hermione?” Ron asked.

                “Sorry… What we’re you saying?”

                “Do you think it could be the work of Death Eaters?” Harry said. She took a deep breath, refocused her thoughts and shook her head.

                “No,” she said slowly, “They’ve got plenty of reasons to attack this place,” she shot a glance at Severus, “But I think they’re focused on Hogwarts and what’s there. They’ll take revenge after their main objective is complete.” She ran a hand through her hair, pushing frizzy waves from her face. The man next to her shifted slightly, withdrawing their minute contact. The patch on her thigh seemed all the colder for it.

                “I’m inclined to agree with Miss Granger, although I have some ideas what it could be, I can’t say for sure as yet,” Severus spoke seriously and the two boys nodded. She was about to say something further when the face of Sasha appeared at the door.

                “Uh… Miss Granger?”

                “Yes Sasha?” The girl flushed and gestured for her to come over. Hermione realised that all of them were staring at the young witch and that she must feel awkward under the scrutiny of everyone in the room.   Slowly, she rose from the couch and shrugged, “I shall be back in a moment,” she said before leaving the room and following her young charge back to her room. Voices sounded from the place she’d just left, it was a good sign.

                When she got to the girl’s room, what she saw made her want to curse them all. The once ornate and pristine room was now plastered with that looked like a disgusting black goop. It had splattered nearly everything and the smell was… well it was a combination of troll mucus and swamp water. “What on earth happened in here?” Her eyes widened as the extent of the explosion was discovered. Even the ceiling had splatters on it.

                “We were trying to brew Pepper up,” Lara said. She was wringing her hands behind her back and looked down at the floor.

                “When Clarice added the feverfew and…”

                “I didn’t.”

                “Yeah you did!” Sasha retorted. Hermione straightened and folded her arms over her chest. “Anyway. When it was added, it blew up the cauldron and well… this happened.”

                “Well, you know what you need to do don’t you.” Hermione said. Her tone was stern and she knew it. It was annoying, the meeting they’d been having was important to the safety of these children and all they could do was prat about and make a mess of the place. She took in a soothing breath and exhaled slowly.

                “No miss.”

                “Clean it up! There are wash buckets in the kitchen. Do what you can and if I think it’s a good enough job, I will finish it up with a spell.” Her reply was terse and she didn’t wait until the girls had responded, she turned on her heels and returned to the meeting. The irritation must have shown on her face as she re-entered the room. Ron and Harry exchanged worried glances, Severus merely smirked… at least, that’s what she thought it was. She made a note to ask him for tips on dealing with children later on but for the moment, she flopped down next to him with a sigh. “Kids,” she said by way of explanation. “What have we learned?” she asked, leaning forward and resting her elbows on her knees.

                “Not a great deal,” Ron said.

                “We’re going to look into it for you but for the moment, keep doing what you’re doing.” Harry said.

                “We’ll take your advice into consideration,” Severus said. Hermione raised a brow, knowing that he wouldn’t have been able to resist the comment if he tried. With that, Harry and Ron stood up.

                “Look, we’re grateful for the use of your shower,” Harry said turning to Severus, “And we’ll let you know if anything comes up.”

                “Uh, yeah, cheers mate.” Severus made a dismissive gesture with a hand before standing and stalking from the room. Ron let out a breath and exchanged a look with Hermione. “I don’t know how you do it.” Hermione shrugged.

                “It’s good to see you both.”

                “Yeah, you too,” Harry gave a sort of half smile before turning to Ron. They said their goodbyes before the left. Hermione paused in the doorway long after they’d apparated away back to Hogwarts. Sighing, she turned back into Prince house, determined to see how good a job the girls had done of cleaning up their room.


	10. Chapter 10

After the children had gone to bed that evening, she made two cups of tea and headed back into the east wing. She was unsure whether she would be welcome there but she had questions that needed answering and there was only one way she was going to get them. Hesitantly, she knocked on the wooden door and waited for an answer. It didn’t take long for it to open and she stepped in holding the brews in both hands. Severus was sat on the couch, looking up from a magazine he’d been reading. “I hope you don’t mind.” Hermione said softly. He shook his head and folded the magazine in half, gesturing at the space beside him. She handed him one of the mugs before sitting down with a nod.

                “I presume you are here for a reason,” he said as he wrapped long fingers around the mug.

                “I wanted to know your thoughts on what could be out there,” she said. There was no point making small talk, better to get right to the point.

                “Why else?” he asked raising an eyebrow.

                She cocked her head to one side and looked at him sidelong, “There is no other reason,” she replied. The glimmer of a smile crossed his usually stern features and he brushed his black hair back from his forehead. She swallowed hard at the gesture and looked down at her mug of tea. “Alright, maybe I’d like some adult company on the evenings and seeing how you are the only other adult I’m a bit stuck for choice,” she said. A trace of amusement flickered in his eyes and she realised what she’d just said and how it could be construed. “Not that it’s a bad thing, I like your company.”

                “Do you?”

                “Yes, I mean, you’re different from when I was in class and…” she trailed off when she realised what she was saying and a deep flush appeared on her cheeks and neck.

                “And what Hermione?” he said. His tone was deep, soft and delicious, melted chocolate on a warm day was barely a comparison. How had she never noticed the depth of it before?

                “You’re nowhere near as terrifying as before,” she finished. His satisfied expression was a little too close to infuriating but she kept her mouth closed, lest something else escape that she didn’t want him to hear.

                “Maybe I should work on that,” he spoke softly and she turned to look at him fully.

                “I don’t think you need to do that, the kids are still a bit scared of you.” She bit back a laugh and she saw a smile flicker onto his face for barely a moment.

            "You want to know my thoughts?" he said, changing the subject back to a safer area. She nodded and took a sip of tea. "This is an old house," he said slowly, "Unused to change and not willing to relinquish its hold on the past." Hermione nodded as he spoke, her mind cataloguing everything and seeing if there was anything she'd heard of that may fit into the descriptions they had.

"It's not the Death Eaters at all is it?" she said after a long moment.

"I've not ruled it out completely but I don't think so," he said. She leaned forward and picked up her mug of tea. Sipping it slowly she digested the new information.

"So what do you think?"

"I think there's something in the grounds of the house that is reacting to the turmoil that has been created recently," he said.

"You mean the children and me?"

"It's a distinct possibility but it's more likely to be the changes in the world as a whole. I do not know for sure, it's just a theory at the moment," he replied, putting his now empty mug on the table. "I doubt that you moving away would be a benefit now anyhow, what has been awoken is unlikely to go away." He added after she had frowned at him. She let out a little breath at his words, the thought of leaving and going elsewhere with the kids was just awful. Here, they knew they were safe, they knew their boundaries and what was expected of them. There was no way she wanted to go anywhere else, she was perfectly happy where she was.

When she looked up from her tea, she caught him looking at her askance, a strange expression on his face. Had he been reading her thoughts? It was about the children, not her growing attraction to him, nothing to do with that at all, "What?" she asked as she set aside her mug. He made a dismissive gesture and she shifted her weight, their legs now in contact once again. When he didn't pull away, she relaxed, forcing herself to clear her mind of these distracting thoughts.

"So what do you think it is then?" she asked as she turned around to face him properly. He shook his head.

"I can't be sure, not without more information," he said.

"Can I help you in any way?"

"Hermione, you have those children to educate and keep safe, you're evenings are supposed to spend marking and making sure you're ready for the next day. When would you have the time to help me?" He waved a hand when she opened her mouth to speak, "No, I know you'd find the time to assist me but I assure you, I can manage alone."

She nodded, respecting his wish to work on the project while she looked after her young charges, "You'll let me know if you find anything though right?"

"When I get something certain, I will, you have my word." He spoke solemnly and she had no trouble believing that he would do as he promised. She picked up her cup and looked into it, disappointed that it was empty. She'd said everything that she wanted to and they'd both drank their tea yet she found herself searching for reasons not to leave. They descended into silence, the lack of noise dragging between them like a gulf, wider than anything she had experienced before. When he coughed, she nearly jumped from her chair.

"I should be going…" she muttered when she recovered. He nodded. Picking up the cups, she lingered on the couch for a moment longer, reluctant to leave and yet not sure how to prolong the visit any further.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing," she replied. Part of her hoped he would press the issue, make her stay and force her to tell him about the growing depths of her feelings, however she was due to be disappointed. He remained silent on the point. She rose then, not wanting to make it any more awkward than it already was. When she reached the door, she turned and asked, "Have the wards been set?"

"Of course," was his reply. He had already picked up the magazine and resumed his reading. With a sigh, she left the room. It didn't take long for her to get the cups into the kitchen and for her to settle in her own room. Sleep however, was a long time coming.

The following day began like any other. Breakfast was a noisy affair with the children chattering away to each other incessantly about anything but their work. Hermione greeted them all pleasantly but found their company lacking. It was funny how that had changed from when she had first met them. If nothing else, this experience would set her up for a career in teaching. She shuddered, unsure whether it was now something that she wanted to continue with. The monotony of it all had sunk in and she didn't know whether there was enough there to keep her occupied. Maybe a research position would be better suited for her.

She calmed her thoughts and started listening into what the children were actually saying. There was a discussion about the latest wizarding gadgets – In the last set of post, there had been some magazines and letters for the children as well as the latest lesson plans – and a rather passionate debate about wizarding chess between Jack and Corby. Nothing really outstanding and she was about to go back to munching on her toast when she overheard Sasha and Lara discussing something about hearing noises in the night. That may be interesting.

It didn't show on her face but she turned her ear a little to be able to hear the girls talking a bit better. Soon, it became apparent that they thought they had heard tapping at their bedroom window during the night. When they'd opened the curtains in the morning, there was nothing there, no tree close by to scratch the window. Nor were there any leaves at the sill or any marks to show that something had been there. The girls didn't look overly cared by it so Hermione left it at that. They came to their own conclusion; that it must have been a dream or maybe some animal bumping into it and the conversation changed towards a more mundane topic: boys.

Letting out a sigh, she placed her mug by the sink and left the kitchen, it wasn't much to go on, if anything at all but it may be something. What if the girls had heard something relevant? Severus had said himself that he thought it was something to do with the house. She wracked her brain as she made her way to the classroom. Everything was set up for the lesson on transfiguration but there was no harm in checking it over once more. Sinking into her chair, her thoughts turned once more to the mystery of what had attacked them.

She was still thinking about it when the children filed into the room. The lesson went as expected, most of the children understood what to do, those that didn't, did by the end of the session and they all had the afternoon to practice what they'd learned. After lunch, she sat in the study, looking through all the books there were to see if she could find anything that would be useful. She didn't even notice when Severus placed a cup of tea on the table in front of her. She did murmur a 'thank you' without looking up. His deep chuckle made her look up however and she gave him a guilty smile.

"I know what it is that we face," he said. Her eyes widened, her mouth opened in anticipation.

"What?" she asked. She knew her enthusiasm was showing through her eyes , "What is it?"

"Not here," he said with a shake of his head, "Come to the east wing, same time as last night and we'll discuss it there." With that, he turned on his heel and walked out the door, only pausing to remind her to bring tea and that there were some biscuits in the cupboard that she should bring too. A delighted smile crossed her face when she thought about his words and she shut the book on her lap. When she returned to the children, her whole demeanour had changed. The prospect of finding out some new information, and spending another evening with Severus, had brought a new spring to her step.


	11. Chapter 11

Although Hermione was anxious to find out what Severus knew about their attackers, she found that the day didn't drag. Watching the children practice their transfiguration was amusing and she was able to offer pointers here and there to them. The funniest part of the afternoon was when Ryan's cup grew a tail and began scampering over the desk. Fortunately, they were able to change it back to an ordinary glass before it could dart off the table and smash itself on the floor. Not one to give up, Ryan shoved his dark blonde hair from his face, stuck his tongue out and resumed his concentration. Everyone else turned back to their tasks after a giggle and the afternoon soon turned into evening.

Dinner that night consisted of a hearty chilli that had been simmering for most of the day. It was just what they needed in the cold, wet day that had passed them by. After they'd eaten, she oversaw the cleaning tasks the children had to do before they all retired back into the study for an evening of chess playing, reading and general chatter. As they amused themselves, Hermione found herself wondering whether she would be able to take them out of the house for the day. She was getting a bit fed up of the same walls, lovely as they were, so Merlin knew how they were feeling. The rain of the past day had kept them penned inside almost completely and couple that with the other bad weather, it felt like forever since they'd been outside playing.

The tapping at the windows reminded them all that the weather had not changed and as the evening wore on, the wind picked up, tapping and rattling the old windows in their frames. The girls kept looking at each other but remained silent on the matter. Eventually, one by one, the scooted off to bed, leaving Hermione alone with her thoughts. It took a moment for her to shake off her reverie. When she did, she followed their host's instructions and found herself in front of his wooden door once more.

As soon as she approached, it opened and Severus gestured for her to enter. Pulling the pack of biscuits of out her pocket and setting them on the table beside the teas, she sank into the seat she had occupied the evening before, "This is turning into a regular occurrence," she said as he sat opposite her. She nudged his mug towards him and opened the biscuits.

"I wouldn't get used to it if I were you," he replied. His words had no real bite to them but she felt the sting of them regardless. She looked into her mug, not willing to look at the reason why his words had hurt as much as they had. "Don't sulk Granger, it doesn't become you," he said with a snort. Glancing up, she smirked.

"That obvious?"

He merely nodded and she flushed scarlet, embarrassed at being caught and that he had been able to read her mood as easily as he had. "I believe you came here to find out what I've learned?" he said. His voice was silky smooth and a shiver passed through her.

"Yes," she replied simply.

He paused to take a biscuit, which he dunked into his tea before nibbling it. Hermione could only sit and wait while he collected his thoughts. The look in his eye made her think he was enjoying her anticipation. She was about to say something when he opened his mouth to speak instead.

"I think it's something akin to a Revenant," he said. Hermione frowned.

"What is that?" She wracked her brain, trying to recall whether she'd heard of one before or not. It came up blank. An amused expression crossed his face and she frowned.

"Something the know-it-all doesn't know? However will we cope?"

"That was a touch uncalled for," she replied, still stung by his earlier comment. He merely raised his eyebrow and sipped his tea, looking at her over the rim of his tea mug. "Well? Are you going to tell me about it or am I going to have to do some independent research?" Her voice was a little curt, she knew as she spoke, however she was in no mood to play games with him tonight. His dark eyes had a way of drawing her into him and currently, she really wanted to concentrate on the problem at hand, not how dark his eyes were. Nor how the curve of his upper lip was suddenly rather fascinating, how had she not noticed before? Her belly clenched a little and she forced herself to take a breath and drink her tea.

He didn't reply straight away, instead he got up and moved out of the room. When he returned, he was carrying an ancient tome. Sitting beside her, he flicked open a page with the utmost care and took her tea from her. She was about to pout about it but he deposited the book into her lap with a stern expression, one that said she had better take care with what she was reading. Instantly, she straightened and looked at the part he was pointing to. "Read this and we'll discuss it afterwards," he whispered.

Aware that he hadn't moved away from her, she turned her attention to the book in her lap. All the while, his gaze was on her. Forcing herself to remain focused, she began reading. The text was old, the paper yellowish and spotted with age. It had that delicious book smell to it that reminded her of the Hogwarts library. All learning, comfort and safety, a twinge of sandalwood brushed her nose and she swallowed, her throat suddenly dry. Shaking her head, she cleared it and re-read the line she'd been examining. His scrutiny of her reading somehow seemed worse than when he was watching her teach potions. Her palms were sweating where she held the book still and the sound of his breathing made her own short, yet she couldn't bring herself to move away from him. All she could do was continue what she was doing. When she had read the same line four times and still had no idea what it was about, she looked up.

"That was quick," he said. His voice was as distracting as his proximity. She shut her eyes and shook her head, pausing a moment to strengthen her resolve.

"I couldn't read it," she whispered, keeping her eyes on the book in front of her.

"What?"

"I couldn't read it," she repeated. This time, she looked up into his confused face. Swallowing, she placed the book on the coffee table with great care before wiping her palms on her trousers.

"Why?" he asked. There was a slight demanding tone in his voice and she took another small breath. She twisted around so that she wouldn't get a sore neck when she looked at him. Now seemed like a good a time as any to say what was on her mind.

"You're so close, it was making it difficult to concentrate," she mumbled, "There was something in there about a malevolent spirit and then I got to thinking about how old books smell really nice and then your scent caught me by surprise and I was aware of how close you were next to me and then I read that same line four times and I-"

"Hermione, what are you going on about?" he interrupted. She shook her head, flicking her hair out of her face.

"I know I'm rambling," she glanced down at her hands in her lap before looking back at him. His dark eyes twinkled in the soft light and a small shiver tickled down her spine. Her heart beat a staccato in her chest, her gaze flicked down to his surprisingly sensual thin lips before returning to his face, "You've no idea have you?" she whispered, inching a little closer. The baffled expression he wore was a picture and she bit her lip to keep from giggling. Although she was sure it was a nervous amusement, rather than a genuine laugh.

"Explain yourself," he muttered.

A smile graced her lips as she continued to lose herself in those eyes of his. She could see him searching hers, wondering what she was about. Was he really so clueless as to not have noticed the way she'd been recently? He shifted on the couch, his body angled towards hers, his head mere inches from hers. Her stomach flipped over and before she knew what she was doing, she'd closed the gap between them, her mouth pressing softly against his.

His lips were surprisingly cool, she heard his sharp intake of breath, drawn through his nose and she broke away, her arm trembling where it had supported her weight as she leaned, "I'm so sorry Severus, I don't know what came over me. I didn't inte-" He silenced her with his mouth. Explorative in nature, the gentle pressure on her lips and small movements made the sensation pleasant, more than pleasant. Her cheeks flushed as his hand brushed back a lock of her hair, pushing through her thick tangles to hold the nape of her neck with a gentle caress.

She didn't know how much time had passed when he drew back. His eyes were positively glowing and she knew her own would be shining in the same way. Placing her hands on the edge of the couch to stop them trembling, she took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Do you think you can continue reading now?" he asked.

"What?" His comment jolted her out of her thoughts and she frowned. He tilted his head to the side a little, "You can't kiss me like that and then just expect me to carry on reading as though it didn't happen!" she said.

"Well, what else are you expecting me to do?" Her face flushed scarlet at where her thoughts took her and she found her mouth crashing against his again. This time, she took a sense of urgency with her. Instead of gently caressing his lips, she flicked her tongue against them, wanting entrance into his mouth, wanting to taste him fully. He yielded almost immediately and she was lost. His tongue curled around hers, once more explorative, wanting to learn the contours of her mouth much as she did his. Her hand thrust into his fine black hair, not greasy at all but soft and delicate. She held his head in place, taking her time with his mouth, wanting to taste him thoroughly before they were forced back to deal with what was at hand. His breath puffed against her cheek as he drew in through his nose. His scent surrounded her, his proximity driving her forward, wanting to take more of him that she had.

This time when they parted, her lips tingled and a warm feeling had sparked deep in her belly. With it came the realisation that she genuinely desired the man in front of her. Yes, he had been her teacher and yes, he had been an awkward, nasty bastard at times but she wanted him all the same. The revelation made her shake somewhat and she withdrew the hand that had been resting on his knee. When had she put it there? His gaze was on her mouth, his own was somewhat redder than before and was that a smile on his lips?

"A revenant is a ghost like creature made of the spirit of a place. It is centred on a specific location which has been occupied for a long time. Usually they are benign however, I believe the recent changes in the wizarding world has caused this one to become malevolent," he said as he leaned back against the couch. "I think there is one based in this house." His explanation took her a little by surprise and she blinked a couple of times.

"That would make sense," she said. Her voice was a little husky and she swallowed. Picking up her cup of tea, she drained it and replaced the mug, "Is that what I failed to read?"

"I paraphrased," he replied with a maddening wave of his hand.

"Thank you," she said. "It's not something I've heard of but I can look into it a bit more."

"No, you do your duty to the children here," he said. When she opened her mouth to protest, he raised a hand, "I have the time to research it properly, you do not." Slowly, she nodded in agreement; at least it would give her a reason to keep coming here in the evenings!

"Very well," she whispered. Her gaze flicked to his mouth again and they inched closer together. He rubbed his long nose against hers and she smiled, "I'm going to kiss you again if you don't stop that."

"Go ahead," he replied. She claimed him then. Her mouth against his as they resumed the dance they had started just moments before. She was just about to lap her tongue against his lips, just about to deepen the embrace once more when a scream sounded in the depths of the house. They broke apart and exchanged a worried glance. They were on their feet in seconds and charging through the house towards the screeching sound.


	12. Chapter 12

Severus was two paces ahead of her as they ran through the house. The high pitched sound was coming from the floor with the students in. Hermione’s mind raced along at a pace far faster than the one they were running at. What of one of them was hurt? What of one of them had attracted the attention of the Revenant and it had done them harm? What if it was nothing at all and they were panicking over nothing? If that were so, she’d hex the brains off them and then some.

By the time they arrived, the scream had stopped. The silence that filled it instead was almost as deafening. She looked at Severus, unsure what to do. He motioned for her to check the girls while he opened the darkened room that the boys occupied. A quick nod and she pushed the door open. Stepping inside, she found everything in order. The regular sounds of sleeping children greeted her and she frowned. A whispered, “Lumos,” had her wand emitting a soft glow. All the girls were safe, in their beds and sleeping soundly. It must be the boys that had caused the scream… Then again, surely it would have woken one of the girls if it was that close. Shaking her head, she doused her light and left the girls in peace.

Severus was waiting for her in the corridor, his face a mask. He jerked his head and she followed him into the kitchen. The kettle was on before she had a chance to sit down and he leaned against the wall, “They boys were all asleep,” he said.

                “As were the girls,” she nodded, “At least it was nothing to do with the children.”

                “Indeed,” he said as he began making the tea.

                “So you think it could be this spirit?” she asked. Crossing the kitchen to slide into one of the seats, she rested her head on her chin and suppressed a yawn.

                “I would assume so.” She took the tea he gave her and turned to watch him as he slid into the seat opposite it, “I would also assume it took offense to what we were doing at the time,” he added as he sipped his tea. She flushed as she realised exactly what he meant.

Something in his demeanour had changed. Gone was the easy companionship they’d found in his rooms, now he was back to the formal man he’d been when they’d first entered his home. She shifted uncomfortably under his dark gaze and felt herself flushing. If her lips weren’t still tingling, she’d have thought the kisses were just a dream and that they hadn’t happened at all. She felt the almost overwhelming urge to place her hand on his, to reassure both of them that it was alright and there was nothing wrong with what they’d done. Just satisfied some curiosity and that she didn’t mind. Not at all. In fact, if her were to do so again, she’d not stop him. She’d not be able to stop herself either for that matter.

She kept her hand around her mug, unsure whether the contact would be welcome and not wanting to push him away. “So what now?”

“Now, Miss Granger, you will take yourself to your room. You’ll sleep through the night and continue to work as though nothing happened.” His tone brokered no argument and she nodded. When she caught his eyes, they were as hard as flint and she swallowed.

“But it did happen, I’m not going to pretend I felt nothing either,” she snapped. His eyes narrowed at her defiance.

“Miss Granger.” His tone was a warning, one that she acknowledged, and then ignored.

“Back to formalities are we? Professor?” she knew it was petty but the reversion stung, “Next thing you’ll be doing is taking bloody house points from me like I was still a child.”

He crossed his arms over his chest but remained silent. Seeing that as permission to continue, she let her explanation flow, “And don’t you think that I’m going to block out what happened between us completely. I won’t show any difference in front of the children but I’ll be damned before I start denying it. You’ve no idea what caused the noise and I suggest that we should explore a little more before we conclude that the spirit wanted us to stop kissing,” she explained. She wanted to add ‘and never do so again’ but the stern look on his face stopped her.

“Are you done?” he said. She nodded and sat back in her chair, sipping her mug with as much defiance as she could muster. She sank into silence, focusing on her tea, waiting for him to speak. “Perhaps an alternative reason is there,” he said eventually. She looked up. “Now is not the time to go looking for it however.” A quick check of the clock on the wall told her it was indeed getting late into the night. No matter how much she wanted to investigate the matter, he was right. She snorted and gave a nod before draining her tea.

Standing, she took her mug to the sink and gave it a rinse before placing it on the draining board. As she crossed the room to the door, a thought occurred to her and she smirked. Turning back to him she raised an eyebrow, “There is one way to test your theory,” she said simply.

“And what is that Miss Granger?”

Choosing to act, rather than speak about it, she crossed the kitchen once more until she was standing beside him, closer than was formally proper. Her arms curled around his waist where he sat and she leaned in to press her mouth on his. She felt his frown as his face changed but it was gone almost as soon as it had appeared. He remained frozen for a long moment before she felt his arm curl around her, drawing her in closer and deepening their contact. The taste of him flooded her, his scent wrapped around her and she felt her knees begin to tremble as his hand curled into her hair, resting at her nape, holding her in place so he could explore her thoroughly, sending delightful sparks rushing up her spine as the delightful sensation registered within her.

Her hand curled up to his shoulder, using his to keep her balance. If he let go of her, she knew she’d fall to the floor in a pathetic whimpering heap. His kisses were like melted chocolate, his touch sent waves of satin through her and she knew she’d be ruined for anyone else from now on. She didn’t know how much time had passed when he broke the kiss. One look into his black eyes saw them smouldering at her and she swallowed hard, a flush on her cheeks.

“Don’t look at me like that,” she whispered.

“Like what?”

“Like I’m something you want to devour.”

“Why not?”

She blinked at that. Then it hit her. “Because I might let you actually do it.” He laughed. It was a genuine mirth that issued from low in his throat. Here was the man who she’d been spending the evening with, the tension gone from his body. She let out a sigh and a smile crept onto her cheeks. “At least it wasn’t us that made it scream.”

His hand brushed a lock of her fluffy hair back from her forehead and he claimed her once more. A deeper, more precise kiss that had a similar effect to all the others, leaving her weak kneed with a hammering heart. Where on earth he had learned to kiss like that was beyond her. She wasn’t sure she even wanted to know. This time, she was the one that broke the kiss. Her plump lips tingled and she knew her eyes were shining as much as his. “And you tell me off for looking at you like that,” he whispered close to her ear. His breath sent a shiver down her once more and she wiped her sweat soaked palms on her legs.

“And you wanted me to forget that this ever happened,” she said with a playful shake of her head.

“Nothing in front of the students,” he said. All trace of playfulness had left his voice and she nodded.

“Of course.” It made sense. They would then be more interested in what they were doing than studying and it would make her job that much more difficult that it already was.

“And no informing anyone else at Hogwarts either, the last thing I need is a crotchety Minerva getting on at me for seducing her staff,” he said. There was a mild chastisement in his voice and she felt a little miffed that he thought that was something she’d do.

“She’d more likely tell me off for being a burden on your attentions; I’ll not kiss and tell.” This seemed to satisfy his wishes and he visibly relaxed. Hermione brushed his cheek with her thumb before reaching up and kissing it softly. His grip tightened around her waist and she was drawn closer to him, if that was possible. Warmth radiated from him and she let it flow through to her for a long moment.

“You should go to sleep Hermione,” he said. She let out a sigh, they were back on first name terms again it would seem. She nodded and as if on cue, a yawn escaped her lips.

“What about the screaming?”

“Do you doubt my abilities to keep you all safe?” he replied. She shook her head knowing that it was the truth. “Then do not worry.” He released her waist and the cold flooded into the space he had so recently occupied. She shivered a little despite herself.

“Good night then,” she said. She felt more than a little awkward now that she’d taken a step back. She waved her hand and looked at the floor. Before she could scoot out of the kitchen, he pressed his cool, thin lips to her cheek with a smile.

“Sleep well.” He whispered before straightening up. With that, she strode from the kitchen and headed to her own rooms before she could change her mind.

When the door was shut and warded behind her, she leaned against it and let out a sigh. She wasn’t sure whether to laugh, cry or do both. Crossing to the bed, she fell onto it with a grin. Laugh it was then. Her thoughts scattered around her mind. She’d kissed Snape. The awful man who had taunted her as a child, made her education difficult and her life with Harry and Ron even more so. He’d dogged their steps and humiliated them in front of their peers in a way that no tutor had a right to do. Then again, she’d just snogged one of the war’s biggest heroes and what’s more, he seemed to enjoy it too. She touched her lips with the tips of her fingers and giggled, they tingled and if she ran her tongue over them, she could still taste him.

Focus Hermione! This wasn’t the most important thing going on right now. There were death eaters to round up, children to educate and a Revenant to research. She could hardly afford to get distracted by her ex Potions master and how delightful he had kissed her. She smiled again, feeling every inch the love-stuck school girl as she climbed into her bed. No, this wouldn’t do at all. As she closed her eyes to sleep, the sensation of his mouth on hers drifted passed her again and she shivered, if he was that good with his mouth, how good was he with his hands? She sniggered at the inappropriateness of the thought before finally falling under the spell of slumber.


	13. Chapter 13

“Lara! How many times do I have to tell you to stop talking to Sasha and to get on with your own work, now is not the time to talk about your social life.” Hermione barked. The way the girls nattered on and on incessantly was driving her to distraction, how they managed to get any work done whatsoever was beyond her. “Jack! For the love of Merlin! How many flicks of the wand is it?” The boy flicked his eyes to his wand before having the decency to look sheepish.

                “Two,” he muttered

                “So why do you feel the need to do three? There’s no way the spell will work if you add a flourish in the wrong place,” she replied. She rolled her eyes as the class went back to their transfiguration. There was no way they would be ready for any of their end of term exams at this rate and she resisted the urge to bury her head in her hands. Some days, they seemed to be learning what she was trying to teach them but others, like today, they seemed hell bent on driving her insane with their useless babbling and inadequate listening skills. She looked up at Harrison. He was gazing out of the window, for once, the sun was shining and it looked pleasant out there.

She threw her quill onto the desk and shook her head, “I can see we’re not going to get much done in here this morning. Why don’t you all go outside and burn off some energy,” she said. There was a general murmuring throughout the room and the children placed their things down on their desks. They began to file out of the room, leaving her in peace for a moment.

It had been four days since she’d seen Severus, four days since they’d kissed and four long, gruelling days since she had spoken to another adult. The lack of conversation was killing her. Aside from the brief letters from Minerva and the owls delivering new work, she had felt completely alone. There had been no further incidents of screaming, which was a good thing, but the scratching at the windows at night had begun to drive her a little mad. Perhaps that was why she was so irritable, the lack of sleep certainly had a lot to do with her current mood, that much was certain.

Looking up, she saw that Clarice was still sat there, her eyes down on her book. She sat with her feet tucked under her, the picture of comfort and learning. Slowly, Hermione shook her head, “Not going outside?” she asked.

“No Professor,” the girl answered without looking up. Her soft golden hair fell about her face as she traced her place with her finger.

“Why not?”

“It’s still cold, the wind is freezing even though the sun is out and I want to learn how to do this charm,” Clarice replied. At her words, Hermione was reminded sharply of herself and she smiled.

“Alright, I’m going to make a cup of tea,” Hermione said. The girl didn’t even acknowledge her as she walked out of the study and into the kitchen. Hermione had to force herself not to make two cups as she set the kettle on to boil. When it was made, she returned to the study and forced herself to relax into her chair. Clarice had gone. This time, she did bury her hands in her hair and let out a deep sigh.

“Maybe teaching isn’t the career you should put in for.” Her head jerked up and she let a huge smile spread onto her face before she could stop it. She hid it by sipping her tea, she shouldn’t react in that way, especially when one of the children could walk in at any time and spot her moon eyes. Blinking, she placed her mug slowly back on her desk and nodded.

“I’m beginning to think that myself,” she replied as she turned to face him. “Are you well?” He didn’t look it. Although he was normally pale, his face was nearly translucent, with a slight green tinge and was he swaying on his feet? He leaned against the doorframe to cover for it and waved a dismissive hand. His dark eyes looked darker than she’d ever seen them but he met her gaze all the same.

“Don’t fuss Hermione, I’m just tired,” he said. She narrowed her eyes a little but left it there.

“Did you learn anything?” she asked. He glanced over his shoulder, his black hair flicking around his face. She swallowed a little at that, knowing how soft it was to touch was not helping the matter at all. All she could think about doing was getting up and pressing his soft mouth to hers. It occurred to her that they’d not embraced as yet and she wondered what he would feel like in her arms… Dismissing the thoughts, storing them for later, she blinked and forced herself to focus on the matter at hand.

“I have more information,” he said as he turned back to look at her. “Fetch me a cup of tea and I’ll tell you what you need to know.”

She rose and did as he asked. So much for not needing a house keeper! It didn’t take long and soon, they were sat back in the study. He was leaning against one of the children’s desks, she behind the one she had claimed as hers. “You know those dunderheads won’t learn anything if you keep sending them outside all the time,” he said as she placed the cup in front of him.

“Nor will they if I can’t concentrate enough to teach them. I did my best when I was at school but I’m not nearly expert enough in all the subjects,” she said with a shrug. His eyebrows shot up at that statement but he kept his thoughts to himself. “So, what do you know?”

He tilted his head to the side a little, “Straight to the point Hermione?”

“You don’t come across as the type to create meaningless small talk and I’m rather eager to know what you’ve learned,” she took another sip of tea, not apologising for her frank attitude. He nodded in approval before picking up his own mug. His leisurely sip of tea was almost infuriating until she realised that he was doing it on purpose. She folded her arms over her chest and leaned back in her chair, waiting for him to speak.

“The revenant is active at night,” he said. That explained the scratching at the windows. “It is a being that dwells around a place and deals with the protection of such. It has no real concept of ownership beyond that of the building it resides in.”

She twisted a lock of curly hair around her finger, her expression thoughtful, “Is it a threat to us?” she asked.

“Not if we leave the house in peace. If we try to dismantle or damage the house, it will become malevolent,” he said. She nodded.

“How do we get rid of it?”

“I don’t think we need to concern ourselves with getting rid of it Hermione,” he said softly, “It is a part of my family home and as long as we do not do anything to harm the building, we should be safe.” His explanation did nothing to answer the questions she had, in fact, it made her want to ask many more.

“How did it get here?”

“I have no idea,” he replied.

“So how did it let you modify the house when we arrived? And why is it only showing itself now?” she asked, unable to keep her questions to herself. He drained his mug and pushed his hand through his black hair.

“The only thing I did was move enough beds into those rooms for the children to use, I didn’t redecorate or anything else. As for your second question, I have no idea why. I suspect it has something to do with the changes in our world but cannot be sure.” His heavy sigh when she opened her mouth once more made her close it again. She may be burning with questions and the desire for adult conversation but it was clear he was tired and needed to rest. Instead of speaking, she nodded slowly.

“Thank you,” she said. Her mind was already working at a hundred miles an hour. Surely there must be a book with some more information on it somewhere, especially in this house. He pushed off the desk and walked over to hers, his empty mug in hand. She looked over his long, lean form and a half smile tugged at her cheek. He placed the mug on her desk before running his hand over hers. A shock rocketed through her at the contact and her eyes flicked up to meet his. They held them for a long moment, her gaze finally twitching to his lips before back to his eyes. His head inclined to her and for a second, she thought he was going to kiss her right there in the study.

“I missed you,” she whispered. The words fell flat and she looked away, a bright flush on her face. He gave an awkward cough before straightening but kept his hand on hers.

“I know,” he replied. It was a mere breath. Her eyes crept back to him but he was already whirling away. The moment he was out the room, she let out a breath she had no idea that she had been holding. It took a long while for her heart to stop its thunderous beating in her chest. How ridiculous had that been? She missed him? To her ears it sounded so lame, no wonder he had left. She flicked her hair back from her head and pushed the memory aside. The moment she looked up, Harrison and Corby came bundling into the room.

“Back so soon boys?”

“Yeah, it’s cold out there and well… we could use the practice.” Corby said looking down at the carpet. Hermione nodded, maybe not all hope was lost just yet.

“Oh! Well, be my guest…” she gestured to the desks as she trailed off and the boys set themselves down on their seats. Hermione let them continue with their practice as she walked over to the large bookshelf and began looking over the titles once more. By the time she’d found something that may be of use to her, all the children were back in their seats and had resumed their practice. She returned to her desk and flicked open the volume entitled _Entities from the Afterlife_. It was a heavy, ancient volume that had seen better days. The brown cover was peeling and the binding was coming loose. Still, she set in on the desk and opened the page, hoping to find something that would tell them more about the creature known as a revenant.

By the time she looked up, Jack and Ryan had left the room and the delicious smell of cooking something floated out of the kitchen. A glance at the clock told her she’d read way passed the time she’d normally be working at the stove. With a whispered curse, she crossed to the kitchen. What she found when she got there made her smile. The boys had everything under control and although it was a bit more of a mess than she liked, she couldn’t fault them. Maybe, just maybe, they would be able to get through their exams after all. If not, they’d have learned some valuable life skills at the very least.


	14. Chapter 14

The pasta concoction the boys had made was brilliant. The meat was cooked but not chewy and the sauce was lovely too. Everyone ate in silence, devouring the grub until they were satisfied. Plates were pushed away; Clarice and Lara gathered them up and set them to cleaning themselves before heading back to the study. The boys followed and so did she. The book she’d been engrossed in had some useful information in, though not on what they were having problems with. She’d been fascinated with the undead creatures as a whole and had spent the afternoon learning about the animation of the dead and the use of them by dark wizards. Necromancy, though uncommon, was not completely unheard of and there was some general information in this particular tome.

Then she found it, the section on the revenant. Her eyes widened as she read on, unable to tear her gaze away from the text on the page. The lights dimmed and she was vaguely aware of the children taking themselves off to bed but she didn’t look up. Nor did she look up when Minton appeared to draw the curtains closed and douse the larger candles. She carried on reading when footsteps sounded in the corridor outside, only pausing to brush curls back from her face. When a mug of tea was placed on her desk, she finally blinked and looked up. “Oh! Thank you.” Severus had placed it in front of her and he let out a small sigh.

“I knew I’d left that book somewhere,” he said indicating what she was reading.

“Fascinating stuff too,” she replied as she took a sip of tea. It wasn’t boiling hot, in fact, it was rather drinkable and she took another mouthful, realising how thirsty she was.

“Drink up, I need your help with the wards tonight,” he said indicating the cup. She nodded and drained it, wondering why he would want her help, “You can tell me what you’ve learned as well.”

Rising from her desk she readily agreed. She took a moment to fetch her thick cloak, knowing it would be cold before meeting him in the hallway by the front door. Once more, she was taken aback by the sheer beauty of the house. The candle light flickered off the walls, giving it a warm glow, making them dance as the light flickered. “What is it?” he asked as she stared around her like a tourist.

“I love it here,” she said finally. He looked at her askance for a moment before turning to the door without comment. Wordlessly, she followed him into the all-consuming dark, making sure she stayed close to him so as not to lose her way. The cold air took her breath away for a moment and the crisp crunch of the grass underfoot told her there would be a sharp frost that night. When they reached the main entrance, she set the first ward before turning to her.

“So, tell me what you’ve learned then.”

She took a moment as they started walking again to wrap her cloak around her and shivered. “Revenants are not naturally occurring creatures,” she started.

“Obviously,” he said drily.

She shot him a black look before continuing, “They’re created by necromancy. Which technically isn’t illegal but I doubt the Ministry would look favourably on such a creation. Revenants are brought here with a specific purpose in mind and are created from a specific person. The necromancer raises the spirit of the recently deceased and then binds them to their task in a rite. This rite was not touched upon in the volume I was reading,” she added when an eyebrow of his jerked upwards.

“Good,” he nodded. “Carry on.”

“The revenant will not deviate from its task, once it had been assigned it will carry it out until it is either complete or destroyed.” She paused as she set the next ward when they stopped walking.

“And how are they destroyed?” he asked when they set off once more. She watched as he wrapped his own robes closer around his slender form in defence against the cold.

“First, the body of the mortal used to create the creature must be found. They must be exhumed and the head separated from the body.”

“How would that work in this case Hermione? The body may well be hundreds of years old,” Severus said as he turned to look at her. His dark eyes glittered with a strange light and his cheeks flushed.

“It also said something about undoing the magic with a counter spell but it also had no details on what that was.” She gave a little shrug as she shut her mouth and pondered what else she knew. “I think that was it.”

He set the next ward and they were almost at the next one before he spoke. “I’ve been searching for the counter spell,” he confessed as she raised her wand and repeated the spell. “It took me four days to find but I now have it.”

“I thought you said you didn’t want to destroy it.” Hermione frowned as they set off once more.

“There’s no harm in having the spell,” he replied, “We never know how it’s going to react and it may turn dangerous one day.”

“Any idea where its body is?” she asked. He merely shook his head and turned away as he set the next ward. They set the next few in companionable silence. Hermione couldn’t help ponder what she’d learned and matched it up to the few confirmations he’s told her. At least the spirit was merely annoying at the moment and no real threat. When they stopped for the next ward, a deep shiver passed through her and she stamped her feet. Her toes were numb from the cold and the movement would prevent her legs from joining them. She made a mental note to get Minerva to send her some thicker socks in her next letter and wrapped her arms around herself. “Are we nearly done?” she asked.

“There are five more,” he replied simply. Although she could see the flush of cold on his face, he seemed otherwise unaffected. As they walked around, a thought occurred to her.

“If the revenant is only concerned with the protection of the house, why did it attack us the other day?” she said.

He stopped in his tracks then and appeared to think it over.  When he walked on and began speaking, she listened attentively. “The creature was not the one who attacked first. I believe that a group of Death Eaters had discovered our location and decided it was a good idea to see if they could do us some damage alone. When the creature realised the house was a target, it defended the place. It did so after I had been fighting the attackers,” he waved his hand as he spoke. She considered his explanation and nodded, it was as plausible as any.

“So the creature is on the side of the house, not anyone else,” she said.

“It would seem that way.”

When they stopped at the next ward, she leaned against a tree, propping her leg against the trunk and shivered. They had three more to do but it was so cold. Her body began to shake and her breath hung in the hair in front of her. Severus turned to her and she gave a wry smile. Moments later, he was in front of her and gathered her up in his arms. For the briefest of moments, she went rigid. His heat transferred to her and she felt better the moment she relaxed against him. Her arms curled up his back and she leaned into him. His delicious scent swamped her and her eyes closed as her head came to rest on his chest. He was slender in build but by no means scrawny.

When he pressed his lips on the top of her head, she let out a small sigh before looking up. Black eyes met her own and for a long moment, she thought they’d kiss. She wanted to, Merlin knew she wanted to feel his soft mouth pressing against hers, feel his tongue explore her once more. He leaned back a little, putting distance between them and he shook his head. “Maybe inside,” he whispered. A shiver went through her that was nothing to do with the cold and she nodded. The wards and their safety had to come first despite her desires.

He let her out of his arms and she went, somewhat reluctantly. The cold flooded back into the place where he had been and she found she missed him already. By the looks of it, he felt the same as well, if the small crinkled frown on his brow was anything to go by. When they set off, it was at a quicker pace than they had walked before and the wards were set in a much quicker time. They were back at the house in no time at all. The heat of the place when they stepped inside made her fingers tingle. As she removed her shoes, pins and needles shot through her feet as the feeling returned. Hermione was only too pleased to remove her now too warm cloak and hang it up on the peg.

Without being told, she headed to the kitchen and made them both a hot drink. It took mere seconds and by the time she was in the corridor again, he was at the stairs, beckoning for her to follow. His face still had that flushed complexion that made her frown a little but he dismissed it with a wave. She followed him up to the rooms which were reserved for his use. He opened the door for her and she placed the cups down on the table with a smile. She opened her mouth to speak but the moment the door shut; he was across the room and had her bundled in his arms once more.

“Severus!” she squeaked as he seized her, more in surprise rather than as a complaint. He snorted a response before catching her chin with his left thumb and forefinger. He turned her head to him and the next thing she knew; a melting kiss engulfed all of her senses. Curling her hands up his back, she drew him in to her. A soft whimper escaped her as his attention drove all thought from her mind. His tongue nudged her lips apart and she willingly did so. The soothing motions drove all cares of the day from her mind. Caressing his tongue with hers, it was his turn to murmur into her mouth.

Before she knew what she was doing, her hands were in his hair, pushing the soft locks away from his face and forcing him deeper into her mouth. Her heart pounded in her chest, her knees began to tremble and she thought they should make their way to the couch before they gave way. “Merlin Severus!” she whispered when they parted.

“What?” he asked in a voice that was breathier than normal. His arms were around her waist, pulling her against his long, lean body.

“Keep kissing me like this and I won’t be responsible for what I do.” She knew it sounded a little cheesy as she said it but it was the truth. His response was to just kiss her again in the manner that she loved so much. She returned his passion as though he was water and she was parched. Devouring his mouth as though it was the last thing she would ever do. It came as a surprise to her that she had missed him as much as she had. Her eyes drifted closed as she focused on the sensation of his lips on hers. This was something she wanted to remember for as long as she could.

This time, he was the one who broke off. He released her and she staggered back a little, not trusting her legs to support her. Her hand came to rest on the back of the couch and she took a deep breath. She glanced at the door and then at the cup of tea on the table. She should go. If she stayed, she wasn’t entirely sure she would be able to stop the evening progressing and their clear desire for each other spilling over into something more than passionate snogging. Striding forward, she took his hand in hers and pressed her lips to the callouses on his palm. “I have to go,” she whispered.

He nodded mutely. His black eyes were on fire and he blinked. “I know.” With that, she dropped his hand and fled, not trusting herself to stop until she reached her room. Her heart was hammering away in her chest and her eyes closed as she shut the door behind her. Part of her wondered what she was doing; the other was demanding to know why she had run. Her thoughts followed her into the bathroom as she turned the taps and ran the hot water. The soothing caress of the soap on her skin would clear her mind surely?


	15. Chapter 15

The soak in the bath did a little to clear her mind, it certainly calmer her ardour if nothing else. The way in which Severus had sparked such a reaction so quickly in her made her pause and think about what it was they were doing. It was alarming when she first thought about it but now she was out of the situation, she felt as though she had made a mistake by running away like that. It was clear they both found each other attractive. The thought made her grin, what would Harry and Ron think if she told them? Ron would be disgusted and pull that face he always did, probably say ‘bloody hell,’ about it too. Harry, he wouldn’t be able to get his head around it but he’d just nod in his quiet way and let her get on with it.

It was with this thought on her mind that she climbed out of the tub and wrapped herself into a giant fluffy towel. As soon as she was dry, she pulled on her pyjamas and sat on the bed that she’d come to love so well. It now had a Hermione shaped indentation where she slept and the pillow was moulded to her head. It was by far the best bed she had ever slept in, and that included the one she had as head girl the previous year.

Dismissing all thoughts of the kisses they’d shared, her mind turned towards the information instead. What he’d confirmed about the revenant was a bit of a worry but so long as they left the house alone, they would all be fine. She made a mental note to make sure the children were aware of it and knew they were not to go breaking the place up. Not that they had so far, they had all behaved incredibly well during their stay. She wondered what type of threat Minerva had used on them to keep them all so in line. Her thoughts turned to her own school days and slowly, she drifted into the realm of sleep.

The pounding on her door jerked her out of slumber, along with the raised voices, “Hermione!” through the door. That was Severus’ voice, and he didn’t sound too pleased. She threw the covers back and yelled something that may have been a word in her mind but came out as a muffled sound instead. The door flew open just as she was sitting up. Brushing her hair out her face and blinking a couple of times, her eyes finally found his face. He was scowling. The anger was coming from him in waves and despite everything they’d shared, she flinched back.

                “What is it?” she asked when she found her voice.

                He shoved Lara through into the room, her face was pale and her cheeks tear streaked. Hermione swallowed, this was not going to be good.

                “I told them it was a bad idea, that they shouldn’t have done it but they wouldn’t listen,” the poor girl said. Her voice was close to breaking into sobs once more. Severus folded his arms over his chest, the satin of his black pyjama’s rustling as he moved.

                “What?” Hermione said as she rose from the bed.

                “Harrison and Jack. They’ve gone with Sasha to –“

                “Try and find the secret passages underneath the house.” Severus finished when the girl’s voice cracked. Hermione’s eyes found his, they both understood the danger the idiots had put themselves in. They’d be knocking on the walls trying to find hollow sections and if they did, trying their utmost to get in.

                “Get back to bed Lara,” Hermione said sharply. The girl paled further and scampered out of the room as quickly as she could. “We have to find them.” It was a statement, not a question.

                “Sometimes, your ability to state the obvious overwhelms me…” his retort was not undeserved and she rolled her eyes in response. She wondered whether she should dress properly, exploring the house in her red pyjamas didn’t seem like a good idea but then again, it was imperative they find the children as soon as they could. She slipped on her shoes and snatched up her wand in a compromise. He nodded in approval before striding from the room, expecting her to follow. She joined him in the corridor and they strode along the familiar ground floor.

                “I suspect that we’ll know when they disturb the revenant and the screaming starts…” she said as they skirted the kitchen and headed towards the main staircase.

                “That is a rather morbid way of putting it,” Severus said.

                “Maybe, but it doesn’t make it less true,” she replied as they trotted up the stairs quickly. He nodded as they reached the top and lead her along the landing. He gestured for her to follow him into a room. When she glanced around, she saw that it was filled with portraits. They all looked around as they both entered and then began yammering to each other about the stranger the only surviving Prince had brought before them.

                “Enough!” Severus snapped. They all stopped talking and looked around. One of them scooted back to their painting and began nonchalantly sipping at a glass of wine. “Have you seen three children?” he barked.

                One of the women, that had the same complexion as Severus, the same bearing and mannerisms, drew herself up to her full height and pointed at Hermione, “Who is this?” she demanded.

                “Grandmother, not now. The children?” he asked again. This time, there was a note of desperation in his voice. The elderly woman gave a brief nod.

                “Mind you don’t forget young man.” She said. Severus nodded and this finally seemed to satisfy the terse old lady. “They came in here about an hour ago, according to that clock on the wall, jabbering on about secret passageways and the secret magic hidden here and that sort of twaddle. Of course, we told them nothing and they moved on determined to find out.”

                “Thank you,” Hermione said. The entire room turned to look at her and she flushed under the scrutiny. The old lady’s face softened a little and she gave a small nod. Severus turned and left the room, she followed close on his heels. They didn’t exchange a word as they made their way through the first floor of the house.

Hermione was once more taken aback with how beautiful the décor was. If she had some time later on, she would very much like to explore the rest of Prince House. Maybe when there were fewer children to be rescued and more time for leisure. That was if she could get permission of course, this was Severus’ home after all, not some tourist attraction. A cough caught her attention and brought her thoughts to the task at hand, rather than her own musings.

“They’re not on this floor,” Severus said.

“No.”

“There is a basement here but I doubt they’ll have found the entrance to it, its hidden downstairs and warded,” he said as he placed a foot on the next flight of stairs. Hermione nodded and followed him up.

This floor was not so well kept as the other two. The paint had begun to peel a little in the corners and the plaster could use freshening up. She refrained from comment as they swept through the rooms however. The furniture was still beautiful, even beneath the dust sheets and there was a serene hush to this floor, as though they were trespassing in a silent landscape frozen in time. She kept her footsteps light, her breathing shallow and her mind alert. The further they crept from the stairs, the deeper the hush became.

As they eased open door after door, a growing sense of pensiveness descended over her. Her palms became cool and clammy and she gripped her wand tighter. The indentations on the handle dug into her skin but she seemed unable to loosen her grip. Measured footfalls beside her were the only thing that kept her from turning and fleeing. If he could walk through this house in such a calm and collected manner, then so could she.

“What’s with this place?” she asked as she thought she heard a window creek. Her voice was little more than a tight whisper.

“What do you mean?” He glanced at her from the corner of his eye as they walked to the next door.

“This floor is…” she trailed off, unable to end her thoughts. Did it just get colder?

“It’s not been used for years, since before my grandmother was born so far as I know,” he said with a wave of his hand, “The Prince family have been in decline for hundreds of years. During the early modern period, when this house was constructed, the family was large and prosperous. However with the mentality of most purebloods, they only married other purebloods. So the birth rates fell over the years until my mother was the only one left. The line died when she married my father,” he explained. Hermione had no answer to his words so fell silent, following him wordlessly as they opened the next unoccupied room.

Instead of seeming scary, the place only felt sad now. Knowing that it would no longer be the thriving place it once was. She didn’t know what his future plans were but she knew of his attitude towards children. It was unlikely he would have any and after his passing, the place would be a haunted relic of an era passed. She let out a sigh. It must be lonely living in a place as large as this alone except for a house elf. There was no wonder he had invited them to stay there. He may have a certain disdain for the young but at least it beat being alone. A sudden unpleasant thought occurred to her as they walked along. What if the desire they’d sparked in each other was merely a by-product of his loneliness and because she was there and available rather than any true sentiment at all. What did it say about her? She shook her head, now was not the time to think such things.

A sudden, distant wailing caught their attention and they exchanged a look. No sooner had it started then it stopped. “What in Merlin’s name was that?” Hermione asked. The blood fled her face and she felt her stomach hollow out. Cold sweat prickled her brow and she wiped with her hand.

“Something’s happening inside the house,” Severus whispered. Even he looked a shade paler than was normal. She swallowed, finding her throat suddenly dry.

There it was again!

“Downstairs!” Severus barked. His order broke through the descending fog of fear and the movement drove it from her completely. They charged down the stairs two at a time, she just half a step behind him. There was no way of stopping the thoughts colliding inside her mind. What had those kids done to cause such a noise? Had they found the basement? Had they annoyed the revenant to do them harm? Where they injured? Where they alive even? That thought made her cough as they reached the bottom step.

He didn’t stop at the bottom, instead he continued into the drawing room – a room she’d not entered before, having had no reason to. In the far corner, a large painting had been eased off the wall. In fact, when she looked at it, it was less of a painting and more of a door. A cold draft was coming from the gap. Severus had his wand in his hand and a cool expression on his face. The wail sounded once more. It was coming from the narrow passageway that could only lead into the basement. Hermione swallowed. There was no way she was going to let her fear stop her now. Reaching for some of that courage deep within her, she took a deep breath and followed him into the dark passageway.


	16. Chapter 16

As soon as she stepped into the passage, the noticed the abrupt drop in temperature. Although she was wearing only her pyjama’s, the cold cut through her and made her shiver. She’d been absolutely fine while they were in the rest of the house, “Are you cold too?” she asked Severus, who was walking just in front of her. He gave a brief nod before motioning for her to be quiet. Hermione rolled her eyes but saw the logic behind his action. He didn’t want anyone knowing that they had crept into the tunnel and give them away.

Her breath lingered in the air before her, puffs of white air hanging in the gloom as they walked. She wrapped her arms around her and padded along behind him. She tried to keep her breathing calm and shallow, tried to keep her heart from pounding in her chest and willed her palms to stop sweating. She wouldn’t be in any state to help the children if she reached them and she was beside herself with fear.

Then the wailing started.

Severus picked up his pace and she followed, breaking into a run. The low keening rose to a crescendo before abruptly stopping, only to start over again. Running down the dark corridor, with only their wand lights to guide them and she found that she had to keep her feet up in case she tripped over something on the floor.

The further they ventured into the tunnel, the damper and fustier the air became. The house may well have a basement but it smelled as though it wasn’t used all that much anymore and had been left to decay. She coughed as she ran, trying to keep the sound muffled in her hand. Finally, they reached an opening. Severus waved his hand and gestured for her to wait behind him. All the while, the wailing continued. Faintly, he could hear the clattering voices of the children, nattering on and on about something she couldn’t quite make out. At least they sounded alright. In fact, wasn’t that laughter?

                She exchanged a confused look with Severus, whose frown deepened. She placed her hand on his shoulder to steady her legs and took another, measured breath. “We should get moving.” Her voice was a mere whisper and even to her, sounded shaky.

                “I don’t know what we’re going to find down there,” he said as he straightened up.

                “No,” she said.

                “You know what to do,” She gave a nod, was it her or did his voice sound gravelly rather than the usual silky smooth tone he used. Could it be that he was as nervous as she was? Surely not. He’d been a double agent for more years than she had been alive, something like this wouldn’t faze him surely. She made sure her wand was ready and gave a nod.

                When she strode through the opening and down the fragile looking wooden stairs, she was half a beat behind him. There was no way she was going to let those children be harmed while they were under her protection. Somehow, she knew he felt the same way. The ghost of an idea formed in her mind. She acknowledged it before tucking it away to look at later on, when she had a bit more time. At the bottom of the flight of stairs was a battered looking door. One of the panels had been broken and it was barely on its hinges.

                Severus reached out a hand and pulled it open. What was behind the door surprised her more than anything. It was a wine cellar; there was nothing overtly fancy about it. A few dilapidated shelves and some dusty bottles lined the walls. Several ancient, dry kegs riddled with woodworm were lying abandoned on the floor. None of this was overly shocking. What drew Hermione’s gaze was the clear damage to the far wall. The floor was covered in dust, old webs hung from the ceiling and there, clear as the day, were four sets of prints leading to the dark whole in the wall. Four sets.

                “Lara said only three of them went in search of something. Harrison, Jack and Sasha.” Hermione said. Severus nodded. “So who do those others belong to?”

                “I have no idea,” he replied.

                There didn’t seem to be anything sinister about the room so they stepped into it. The stench of decay and fustiness seemed to triple as they followed the footprints. Hermione clamped her hand over her mouth and kept her breath light. She didn’t want to end up coughing and spluttering because she’d inhaled too much dust. There was little doubt in her mind that she’d be sneezing if she wasn’t careful and a sidelong glance showed her Severus had done the same.

                Slowly, they walked through the opening and back into the gloom. The sound of their footsteps was drowned out by a renewed wailing. Hermione frowned, she could here giggling underneath the wail. Something wasn’t right. Those miscreants were sounding less injured and more playful by the minute. She swallowed hard and strode forward. There was a soft glow coming from the end of this particular tunnel and she raised her wand. She ground her teeth together and snorted. She placed a hand on Severus’ arm and he turned to face her.

                “I get the feeling we’ve been taken for a ride,” she said in a hushed voice.

                “My thoughts exactly,” he nodded. His eyes had darkened visibly and the line between his brows had deepened. The tight lines around his mouth gave away exactly the amount of ire he was feeling, a look she could remember easily from class when Neville blew up another cauldron or when he caught Harry doing something stupid. She raised a hand to stop him but then thought better of it. This was his house after all and what they were doing was trespassing. They’d been told to not go snooping around where they weren’t wanted and if he wanted to yell at them, she wasn’t going to stop him. She intended to do a fair bit of that herself when he was finished.

                Before she could stop him, he strode forward. Swallowing, she scampered along behind him, feeling more of a naughty student herself rather than a professor in charge of the miscreants just down the tunnel. When she saw them, the three were huddled around a cauldron, giggling over something inane. Her eyes narrowed but when Severus spoke beside her, she instinctively straightened.

                “What do you think you are doing in here?” he said. He didn’t raise his voice but the tone was clear. The cold hiss cut through what the children were going and they all jumped, looked round and had the decency to have horrified expressions on their faces. “Well?” he demanded.

                The three children glanced at each other, not one of them willing to break the silence that descended between them.

                “It was Sasha’s idea!” Jack barked after a moment

                “No it wasn’t!”

                “Yeah it was, you said you found something cool and that we shoul-“

                “No I never,” the girl retorted.

                “Yeah you did,” Harrison chimed in.

                “Enough!” Severus snapped. They quietened instantly. “You will explain what is going on and you will do so now.” Hermione took a step out from behind him and gave her best disapproving look at them.

                “Professor Granger!” Jack said, his eyes lighting up at the sight of her.

                “I think you’d better answer Mr Snape’s question. I’m also curious to know why you think it is acceptable to snoop around his house after you were specifically told not to.” She kept her tone carefully measured to be terse. She was rewarded by the boy’s face paling a little.

                “Sasha said that she’d found something interesting in the lounge and that we needed to see it.” Jack said. Sasha gave him a look that would have killed a lesser boy but the fear of Severus’ wrath won out and he continued, “So, we waited until no one was awake and snuck out.”

                “And what, pray tell, is so exciting that you would sneak out to find it.” Severus asked. Hermione noticed the slight narrowing of his eyes. It was a tell he had from his school days, it said that he was, in fact, incredibly angry.

                “It was this,” Sasha said indicating the cauldron that was now behind them.

                Severus strode forward and picked it up. A slight wail issued. Hermione looked around, unable to locate the source of the sound. “What was that?” Harrison asked.

                “That is the guardian of this house.” Severus snapped. “Are you deaf as well as stupid? Or have you been elsewhere for the entire evening?” The children exchanged a blank look but the wail continued to rise. The temperature in the room plummeted; Hermione shivered and wrapped her arms around her chest. Sasha flicked her eyes around her. Harrison pulled out his wand, Jack did the same. “What do you think you’re going to be able to do with that?” Severus quipped.

                “I don’t know, better than just standing here though,” Harrison barked back. Hermione gave a silent nod of approval. The young lad had courage at lease and was prepared to face up to the consequence of his actions. She raised her own wand and steeled her expression. It was time to see what this revenant looked like.

                It was not what any of them expected. If it had been a large, looming monstrosity, Hermione would have been better prepared for what happened next. Instead of a hulking, vile form, the white essence of a young girl slide through the wall. She had a serene expression on her face and appeared to be wearing a lace nightdress reminiscent of something worn by a Georgian child. Tiny white lace gloved covered her hand and tiny white booties covered her delicate feet. There was certainly a lot of fabric involved. Her gaze looked over them benignly and she began moving among them.

Hermione found that she was unable to tear her gaze from the lovely looking creature. She drifted around them, taking them in with her soft, white eyes. She found that her heart was beating softly and that although she had been angry about something, the emotion had drained from her. The only thing that mattered was looking at the beauty in front of her. She was filled with warmth and a deep sense of devotion flooded through her, love even.

When the revenant turned away from her, pain laced through her chest as though she had been hit. Her hands clutched her chest against the deep ache and she found she was able to move again. She took a tentative step towards the ghost, wanting to catch her attention once more, wanting that focus all to herself.

A hand caught her and she frowned, who dared to stop her? Who dared interfere with her plan of following the creature and returning her stare and that feeling of completion? “Hermione,” Severus whispered. She swallowed, a deep frown crossing her face. All of a sudden, the creature whirled around. The sound of his voice attracting the attention of the being, everything changed. A scowl contorted that beautiful face and a guttural wail escaped the perfect lips.

Next thing she knew, she was being thrown forwards, towards the children. A hiss of dust trickled from the ceiling. All the light escaped and they were plunged into the deepest darkness she’d ever encountered. A deep cracking sounded and the air filled with dirt and filth. She coughed. A sharp pain erupted from the back of her neck and everything faded away.


	17. Chapter 17

Hermione didn’t know how long it had been when she came back to herself. Soft hands pawed at her arm and she was being moved. Only a small movement but it translated to screaming agony in her head. The back of her neck pulsed with every slight movement and a deep frown marred her brow. Darkness enveloped them and the room they were in was dusty, dirty and cloying. Placing a hand over her mouth she coughed. That was a mistake, white light erupted across her field of vision and everything swam for a moment. Taking a long, deep breath, she cleared her lungs and thought back to what had happened.

Severus! He’d interrupted the revenant’s song! The expression on the creature’s beautiful face was etched in her mind forever and nothing would ever erase the soft, sweet sorrow that it had sung. She’d been thrown forward towards the children by a harsh blast and then… Abruptly, she sat up, ignoring all pain that threatened to wipe her out again. The children! “Miss…?” It was Sasha’s voice. Tentative and unsure. Hermione’s head snapped around and she saw the girl was fine. Covered in muck and grime and she looked a little shaken but otherwise fine. “Harrison and Jack?” Hermione whispered.

                “They’ve gone upstairs,” Sasha whispered.

                “Join them, send a message to Hogwarts.” Hermione said, “They’ll send help.” Sasha didn’t need telling twice, she bolted up the stairs and was gone from the cellar in half a heartbeat. When she was gone, Hermione let out a deep breath, the children would be safe upstairs, she hoped. She screwed her eyes shut and ran a hand over her face. Severus! Where was he? Her head darted from side to side, glancing around for any sign of her former professor. The thought of any harm coming to him made a lump stick in her throat and she began scrabbling around the broken cellar. Not trusting her legs to support her weight, she crawled through the wreckage. Pulling away bits of beam and plaster, pushing the dust over the floor, making herself cough and sputter as she moved.

                The longer she searched, the more frantic she became. Pain screamed through the back of her neck and she paused. A deep breath later and she was off again, refusing to abandon the search. Tears prickled her eyes as her frustration mounted. Where the hell was he? There was no way he would have walked away; the ceiling had collapsed on top of them all. Hermione and the children had been lucky as it was. A cry escaped her lips and she knocked an offending nearby beam. It was lying across the cellar and it deserved the blow. A trickle of dust flowed from the ceiling and a dangerous rumble sounded. Tensing for a moment, the sound ceased and she remained poised, ready to move in an instant should the ceiling collapse. After a long moment, she let out a held breath and resumed her search.

                She was about to give up when a white shape caught her eye in the corner. It was small but there was no mistaking it, it was a hand! Darting over, she scraped the rubble from around it and held it. The skin was cool but not cold. There was nothing for it, she began pulling the broken wood and debris from the arm and torso as quickly as she could. “Come on, come on,” she muttered to herself as she discarded another lump of wood. Eventually, she cleared his upper body. His neat coat was torn and ripped; a deep gash graced his temple and oozed a lazy trail of blood down his cheek. She gripped his shoulder and gave a gentle shake. There was no response. She made a quick assessment; he was breathing, which was good. He was unable to move him, which was bad. Pulling out her wand she groaned. The tip had snapped in the fall. Useless! There was nothing for it; she’d have to wait for help to arrive. Taking a hold of his hand, she gently stroked the knuckles with her thumb. She coughed again and let out a deep breath. At least she’d found him, the children were safe and she’d found him. At least… the room began to swim again and her eyes rolled back. She let the darkness take her.

                Hermione came too when a hand gently patted her shoulder, “Miss Granger?” the questioning voice of McGonagall asked.

                “Headmistress?” she murmured. When her eyes flicked open, there was a lot more light in the room and it as full of Order Members, all of which she recognised.

                “You’re safe now,” the headmistress replied, “Can you stand?”

                She nodded and slowly climbed to her feet. There were more stable than she thought they would be and she let go of Minerva’s arm, “Thank you.” Glancing around, she noticed that Severus had already been moved. A lance of panic shot through her and she looked up, “Where’s-“

                “Don’t panic child, the children are safe,” Minerva said mistaking her concern. She shook her head.

                “Severus?” Hermione said as she was steered towards the stairs.

                “Is upstairs.” Hermione missed the amused look on the older woman’s face as she was too busy scampering up the stairs. As soon as she entered the corridor, she was surrounded by her wards. They eagerly asked her questions that she couldn’t even begin to answer and she shook her head.

                “Please, let me have some room!” she begged as they surged forwards. “I can’t answer you, I don’t know.” The children parted and allowed her to walk through to what had been their study. She sank down in one of the chairs and someone handed her a cup of hot tea. Sipping it gratefully, she let the liquid slide down her throat and felt it pool in her belly, giving her strength. The house was heaving with people. Noise echoed down the corridors as the collapsed part of the building was made temporarily safe. Her head began to pound once more and she ran a hand over her face. She still hadn’t seen Severus and that was something she wanted to change.

                Unfortunately, Minerva had different ideas. The woman strode into the room and dismissed the children back to their dormitories with crisp words. When they’d scarpered, she began asking all the same questions that she couldn’t answer. She shook her head and brushed her hair back from her face, “I’m sorry,” she said. “I don’t know what happened, I’m not sure what’s going on either,” she muttered.

                “No, I shouldn’t press you like this, you’ve been through a great deal and the least I can do is let you sleep and get cleaned up.” Minerva said. The woman’s gaze softened and Hermione nodded.

                “A shower would be nice,” she said. Minerva stood and nodded.

                “I’ll take the children back to Hogwarts so you needn’t worry about them for the evening. Go and relax, I shall call on you in the morning.”

                “Thank you.” Hermione said. She remained sat where she was while the woman strode off. For not the first time in her life, Hermione hoped that when she was that age, she was as sprightly. After a moment, she got to her feet and headed back to the room she had begun to call her own.

                The shower was one of the best things she’d ever had. Cleaning her hair and skin of the dust and grime from the cellar helped her wash away the raw emotions of the ordeal. When she stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a giant warm towel, she was more than tempted to collapse onto the bed and sleep. Instead, she dried herself, dressed and headed to the kitchen. There was someone she was determined to see more than anything and she was damned if she’s show up at his door without tea.

                A few minutes later, she was opening his door and creeping through with a tray. Looking around the sitting room, she was unable to see her former mentor. Nor did she hear any protests or threats so she did as she had done before; placed the tray on the table and straightened up. “Severus?” she called. There was a rustling on the other side of another door, followed by a shuffling. The door opened and there stood a dishevelled looking Severus.

                Hermione bit her lip and shifted her weight, suddenly unsure of the reception she’d receive. Maybe she should have left this until the morning, maybe she… Stuff that, she strode forward, ignoring her inner voice and threw her arms around him. He went rigid for the barest of moments before relaxing and holding her. For a long moment, she held on to him, not realising that he was dressed only in soft black pyjama bottoms. When he released her, she stepped back and flushed. “I was so worried…” she trailed off when she saw the amused expression on his face, “I brought you tea.”

                “I knew you would.” He made a gesture and she stepped back into the room, allowing him passed her. He took her hand and led her back to the couch before sinking down. “So ask your questions,” he said as he took one of the mugs.

                “What?”

                “Ask your questions, I can see them in your eyes.”

                “The revenant?”

                “Gone, her malice dissipated as soon as she attacked us. Her task is complete,” he said. She picked up the other mug and relaxed against the couch.

                “I’m sorry about the damage,” she whispered. He waved a hand, dismissing the confession.

                “No one was seriously hurt.”

                “How’d you’re head?” She indicated the wound. Once again, he dismissed it as irrelevant. “I was worried when I found you.”

                “Minerva and Moody found me.” Severus replied. “Moody brought me up here while Minerva tended to you.” She raised a brow at the certainty of his words but didn’t bother to correct him. She was sure either Moody or Minerva would tease him enough about how they were found clasping hands, much like they were now.

                “I’m glad you’re ok,” she whispered.

                “The fighting at the school has ceased.” Severus said as he placed his now empty mug aside.

                “What?”

                “Hogwarts is safe to go back to.” The implication of his words hit her as he regarded her coolly with his black eyes. The children could go back, she could go back… Cold flooded her veins at the realisation.

                “You’ll get your house back.”

                “Yes, back to the peace and quiet. No more children making a mess of the lawn, no more cups left in my study and no more bossy know it all’s imposing on my time.” When he spoke, his tone held none of the mockery she’d have expected. If she didn’t know any better, she’d have thought he wanted the opposite.

                “I’m going to miss you,” she said. As she spoke, she realised the truth of her words. It hit her with a bitter cramp in her chest and she gave a wry smile. Before she knew what he was going, he took the half full mug from her and placed it on the table. His dark eyes found hers and she was stunned by the silent plea in them. Her hand brushed his cheek, grazed by the stubble yet she didn’t mind. His hand cupped her chin and they looked at each other for a long moment. Just as the inactivity expanded into awkwardness, their mouths found each other. Her lips parted the moment they contacted his, her hand pushed into his black hair, his flavour flooded her, his scent swamped over her and he was all she knew.

                None of their previous passion had subsided; he claimed her mouth with as much abandon as she did his. When they parted, their breathing was ragged, drawn in hasty gaps. Her lips tingled with the bruising passion and her cheeks were flushed. “Hermione?” he whispered, his voice shaking. Her eyes roamed his chest. Dark hair smattered his alabaster belly, her eyes followed the trail beneath his pyjamas and his arousal was evident beneath the thin fabric.

                When her eyes met his again, he wore an expression she hadn’t seen before, it took a moment for her to decode it. It was lust. The dark hooded eyes, the slightly tense mouth and the parted lips. It was enough for her. She let her own passion flow and they melted together. His hands explored her contours as she searched his. At some point, they moved from the couch to his room and there, they devoured each other.

                Morning found her still entwined with him. Her legs caught between his and her arms around his naked body. A delicious ache followed her as she rose and she kissed his forehead as his eyes flicked open. “Don’t go,” he whispered as she moved away.

                “I’m going to make tea,” she replied, brushing back hair from his forehead with a gentle hand. He nodded and released her wrist.

It was only as she returned to him that she truly began to think about the implications of what they’d done. Leaving here was going to be more difficult than ever, maybe she didn’t have to go. It was something they could discuss over the drinks they were about to share. There was more than enough room in the house and it was plainly clear that he needed company. As she slid back under the sheets, he took the mug with a grateful nod and drank deeply. “I think we have something to talk about…” he said slowly, turning to look at her.

“Oh?” Hermione asked raising an eyebrow.

“When you first arrived here, I said I didn’t need a housekeeper…” he trailed off and she sipped her tea.

“That’s right.”

“I find I am reassessing that situation.”

She gave him a look of amusement and shook her head, “I’ll not be happy as a housekeeper Severus and I think you know that.”

“Let me finish, I also require a lab assistant and someone to assist with my research. It’s not exciting but I can promise you there are no children and you’ll find the company passable.”

A snigger escaped her and she nodded, “Let me speak to Minerva when she calls later, I’ll need some time to get everything in order.” Severus nodded and kissed her temple with the lightest of brushing.

“I’ll wait,” he whispered. Placing her tea to the side, she caught his hand and gave it a squeeze, surprised to find how amicable their companionship had become. Sighing, she knew that she would be happy in this house, surrounded by the peace and quiet that Hogwarts could never provide.


End file.
